¿Encontre el amor? o ¿lo detesto mas?
by luzbellax
Summary: Leah siempre a sido orgullosa,altanera,etc y dejo libre a Sam para que fuera feliz pero en el instituto nadie la quiere a excepcion de sus amigos, que sucedera en este ultimo semestre con un nuevo estudiante y serca San Valentin....
1. Chapter 1

**SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO CADA AÑO**

En unos días va a ser el baile de San Valentín, y como cada año yo no obtengo pareja y nadie me regala nada con acepción de Sam; mi ex novio que se siente pésimo ese día y se siente obligado a darme un pequeño detalle después de que me cambio por Emily, mi prima hermana, yo no le dije nada y lo deje ir porque el amor no se le fuerza a nada, no me deprimí frente de él

Pero cada noche lloraba más que nadie en el mundo y al día siguiente iba con los ojos rojos e hinchados y mi mama le mandaba una nota a la enfermera que tenía que usar los anteojos de sol todo el día hasta previo aviso, paso seis meses hasta que pude dejar mis anteojos y aun que ha pasado dos años y medio aun me dolía el corazón

Siempre he tenido el carácter fuerte, lo acepto y he sido:

Déspota

Orgullosa

Altanera

Majadera

Y todos los adjetivos calificativos de humor negativo que puedas ponerle a una persona

Soy callada y reservada hasta cierto límite y nadie me quiere conocer con el diablo dentro

**Flash back**

Me acuerdo que cuando recién termine con Sam, una de las alumnas del instituto de la Push, se llama Heidi se burlo de mi

-Veo que Sam te dejo-sonrió burlonamente-y tú te vas a quedar completamente sola

-A ti que te importa-pude ver de reojo que Emily se venía acercando a toda velocidad a defenderme-y eso es cosa entre nosotras dos

Me di la media vuela y empecé a caminar, creo que ella no me conocía y me tomo de los hombros y me dio media vuelta

-A mi no me dejas hablando sola-me zangoloteo

Creo que Emily ya sabía lo que venía porque se quedo parada en estado de shock y llego mi hermano menor Seth junto con Sam; y no dejaron caminar a nadie por el pasillo de los baños

-Me puedes soltar por favor-le dije amablemente-tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar y si tienes algo que reclamar, reclámale a él no a mí

-Eres una zorra-y me volvió a zangolotear

Ahí si ya no pude mas y lo único que hice fue darle un buen puñetazo en la nariz, ella me quería cachetear y la tire, camine con calma, en segundos ya la tenia en mi espalda y jalándome mi cabello; no lo soporte y sin más ni más me voltee y con dos puñetazos en la cara la deje noqueada

Jacob, Embry, Jared, Paul, Quil y Seth corrieron y se colocaron a mi lado, no les di importancia y empecé a caminar, pude escuchar que de tras de nosotros venían Emily y Sam callados

Estaba tan a gusto oyendo música en el jardín del instituto y bien relajada que tuvo Paul que avisarme que venían la psicóloga Jane, el director Aro y la pendeja esa que me insulto

Al verla sinceramente hice cara de desagrado y puse mis ojos en blanco, no me moví de mi posición y los demás tampoco

-Señorita Clearwater-hablo el director-quiero que le pida una disculpa a su compañera por agredirla

-No le voy a pedir disculpas a…-iba a decir mal parida pero me resigne y cambie las palabras-la compañera porque yo no hice nada

-La golpeaste Leah-señalo la psicóloga la cara de ella

-Corrección-dije acomodándome mejor en el suelo-ella me insulto primero y luego me zangoloteo, yo no le quería hacer nada, así que me di la media vuelta y me quería alejar de ella, pero esa-la señale con mi dedo-me tomo del cabello y me volvió a zangolotear y más a parte me llamo de una forma que yo no lo soy pero que tengo en claro que su mama si lo es, así que yo solo me defendí, y si no me cree lo tiene grabado en las cámaras de seguridad que están en todos lados del instituto

Lo que Heidi no sabia es que había cámaras en todo el plantel a mas o menos 10 metros de distancia cada una, así que yo estaba completamente limpia de cualquier problema

-Vamos a ver el video-yo no me moví de mi lugar-señorita Clearwater venga por favor

-No gracias aquí lo espero-me excuse-no puede meter en la misma jaula a dos especies diferentes

No dijeron nada así que se fueron sin mí

Yo sabía que a Paul le seguía gustando pero no lo quería herir porque éramos polos iguales, de hecho creían que éramos gemelos porque no soportábamos ni lo más mínimo de las situaciones

Ya iba a ser hora de salir de la escuela e irnos hacia donde nosotros quisiéramos

-Leah, mama y papa no van a estar esta noche-dijo mi hermano-puedo irme a casa de los Cullen esta noche

Asentí con la cabeza

-Me voy a ir a quedar contigo esta noche-dijo Paul-y no me voy a retractar, no puedes estar sola en tu casa en la noche, es peligroso

Me encogí de hombros-como quieras

En eso llego la psicóloga y me llamo con su dedo, me pare y fui hacia donde estaba ella

-No puedes seguir con esa actitud

-¿Cuál actitud?-la mire a los ojos retándola y levante la ceja

-Esa de ser déspota, engreída, altanera, soberbia, orgullosa…-continua por diez minutos diciéndome mis adjetivos calificativos-vas a terminar sola, tus padres no son eternos y tu hermano no toda la vida va a estar contigo…

Ahí va otra vez la burra al trigo, siempre es lo mismo con ella, que no me puede dejar en paz y dejarme hacer mi vida, pero bueno para cerrarle la boca voy a contestarle

-En primera, no voy a cambiar, todos me tienen que aceptar así como soy, y no soy hipócritas como varias de aquí, incluyéndola-numerise con los dedos-creo que a usted no le importa un comino lo que hago y deje de hacer de mi vida y por ultimo dedique se a trabajar y no me este molestando

Me iba a dar la vuelta cuando la escuche decirme:

-Voy a hablar con tus papas-hizo énfasis en la palabra hablar y papas-para decirles que tienes terapia conmigo y te manden

-Por mi haga lo que quiera-dije muy quitada de la pena-nada más le recuerdo que en esos asuntos nadie me puede obligar hacer lo que no quiero y ellos no me van a obligar

Me aleje de ella y empecé a contar mentalmente

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

Toco la chicharra para la salida

Después de ahí me catalogaron como la muchacha más agresiva del plantel y nadie quería hablarme incluyendo los hombres, con excepción de los ya mencionados

**Fin del flash back**

Eso no me importo pero al pasar el tiempo Paul encontró novia, mi vecina y hermana de Jacob y me dejo de insistir, también lo vi por el lado amable, que él iba a ser feliz con ella, pero un día hace apenas dos años en la escuela hicieron intercambio y no se valía que le dieran a sus parejas y amigos, sino darle a otra gente desconocida que les caía bien o era muy linda

Vaya ironía, la única que no recibió ni una majadería fui yo

Eso si me dolió en el alma pero no dije nada, solo me quede oyendo música y no le tome importancia

Al siguiente día que era San Valentín y nadie nos aviso que iba a ver un baile todo el día, nadie iba arreglado como para eso pero de todos modos las chicas que no tenían pareja bailaron con desconocidos que las invitaban a bailar

Que ilusa fui en ese momento creyendo que alguien me sacaría a bailar pero nadie se a cerco a mi ni siquiera para invitarme un ponche

Orgullo

Sí, por mi orgullo no hice nada, solo espere a que mi hermano dejara de bailar para irme de ahí, me coloque los audífonos y empecé a cantar

Cuando llegamos a casa le dije a mama que necesitaba pensar algunas cosas yo sola y que iba a ir a acampar en la cabaña de los Cullen porque ellos me lo habían prestado este fin de semana, ella no me lo negó

Ya estando sola empecé a llorar amargamente

Para el domingo que llegue a mi casa yo iba como si nada

Bien dicen que las apariencias engañan, y engañe a todos en mi casa, menos a Emily que me conocía tan bien pero no me cuestiono

Por esa razón odio San Valentín

No se dan cuenta que también soy humana y que cometo mis errores

Y por si alguien se cuestiona si tengo corazón y está muy dañado y no es por culpa de Sam, de hecho él hace lo posible por reparar lo que él ha hecho y se lo agradezco pero ya está curado, ahora que siga su camino

Mañana inicio el último semestre en el instituto, y espero que ya me dejen en paz

Lo bueno es que va a pasar por mi Emily, Elizabella y Kim, mis mejores amigas y las novias de Sam, Seth y Embry

Pero también falta una semana para la fiesta de SV y yo no voy a encontrar pareja como siempre…


	2. Chapter 2

**INICIO DE CLASES**

A pesar de que estábamos todavía en invierno hoy amaneció haciendo más calor de lo normal, eran las seis de la mañana y ya estábamos a 13º centígrados, cuando lo normal a estas fechas es esa temperatura al medio día o cinco de la tarde, le prendí a la televisión para ver que no se me hiciera tarde y escuche que íbamos a alcanzar una máxima de 23º

Me metí a darme una ducha refrescante, salí del baño y me coloque mi ropa interior; una tanga y bracear color hueso, apague la televisión y puse música a todo lo que da, al fin mis padres ya estaban en el comedor y mi hermano se estaba bañando, empecé a caminar hacia mi closet moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la música

Busque entre mis prendas una de mis faldas de lino color chedrón; era a la cadera y 10 cm arriba de la rodilla, no muy justa ni muy holgada, término medio, también saque una de mis blusas en cuello V escotada blanca y mi chamarra de piel café claro

Me vestí y me maquille muy poco, ya iba a ser hora de que bajara a desayunar, así que empecé a hacer mi bolso haciendo juego con mis sandalias de aguja de tacón beige de Prada

Busque mis sandalias por todo mi cuarto y no estaban, así que baje corriendo hacia el comedor

-¿Mama no has visto mis huaraches de tacón de Prada?

Lo pensó por unos segundos-están en mi recamara

Subí como bólido hacia la recamara de mis padres y afortunadamente mis huaraches estaban a la mano

Me los coloque y fui a mi recamara a terminarme de arreglar, tome mi perfume, mi celular, mi ipod, mi agenda y mis lentes de sol Louis Vuitton y los metí a mi bolsa

Al bajar ya mi mama me tenia servido mi desayuno, que consistía de manzana picada con yogurt y granola y jugo de naranja

-Vas a la escuela-me reclamo mi padre-no a ser vida social

Harry mi padre, no aceptaba que yo ya había crecido y que ya me tenía que arreglar de otra forma y más a parte no aceptaba que tuviera novio, decía que aun estaba muy chica para eso y que el me tenía que proteger de cualquier bribón que se quisiera pasar conmigo

-Buenos días papi-le di un beso en la frente

-Sube a cambiarte o sino no te llevo-me reto

Eso no se lo podía permitir así que contra ataque

-No te preocupes-le tome un sorbo a mi jugo-va a venir por mi Emily y mis demás amigas

Ya no volvió a decir nada, mientras iba desayunando bajo Seth, con unas fachas peores que el día de navidad en casa de Jacob Black

Mi papa al verlo le dijo:

-Cuida muy bien a tu hermana-me señalo-no quiero que nadie la toque

Mi mama, mi hermano y yo tuvimos que aguantar la carcajada ante el comentario que hizo mi papa

-Ella ya está bastante grandecita para cuidarse sola-le recalco la palabra grandecita-y dudo que necesite mi ayuda en algo

Ya no le tome importancia y me dedique a comer, estaba terminando de comer cuando tocaron la puerta. Emily

-Pasa Emily-dije levantándome de la mesa-dame cinco minutos y estoy lista

Subí al baño y me lave los dientes, baje corriendo las escaleras y me despedí de mis padres, mi hermano también se despidió de ellos y salió atrás de nosotras

Traía la camioneta de los Cullen, y como era de esperarse Sam venía manejando en ella y de copiloto iba mi prima

Seth me ayudo a subirme para no enseñar lo poco de trusa que traía debajo de la falda

-A quien vas a conquistar-pregunto Quil un poco receloso

-A nadie porque no hay nuevos juguetes-me coloque mis lentes de sol

Al decir juguetes me refiero a los hombres del instituto y como ya había mencionado A NADIE LE CAIGO BIEN y todo es por culpa de la psicóloga

-A todos nos toco en el mismo salón que el semestre pasado-anuncio Sam

-Creo que no a todos-dijo Quil y Jacob al mismo tiempo-nos toco en el 322

-Vi mi horario y yo no tenía a nadie conmigo así que trague saliva a lo seco

-A mi me toco sola-dije-me toco en el salón 325

Todos me miraron feos, Seth me arrebato mi horario y reafirmo lo que dije

Al llegar a la escuela estacionamos el vehículo, y Quil me ayudo a bajar, estaba alta, sí, pero todos ellos estaban más altos que yo, a duras penas les llegaba al hombro y con tacones a la barbilla

Yo media 1.85 mts y ellos median entre 2.10 y 2.20 mts

-Te acompaño a tu salón-dijeron todos al unisón

Mi salón estaba en el segundo edificio cuarta puerta ala oeste y la de los demás estaba en el quinto edificio ala norte

-Nos vemos en el descanso-dijo Emily-paso por ti

Todos se despidieron de mí con un beso en la frente y yo me despedí de las más chaparritas que serian Emily y Kim de beso en la mejilla

No sé por qué razón me dio un poco de miedo estar en el salón yo sola

"Calma, nadie te va a comer porque ya te conocen" me dijo una vocecita

Al entrar al salón me pude percatar que no había casi alumnos ahí, solo estaban ocupadas 21 bancas de 60 que había, pude notar que había dos muchachos nuevos ahí

Uno de piel morena, ojos caramelo, cabello negro y con un cuerpo muy marcado de hacer ejercicio, el otro era de piel blanca, ojos color grises, casi sin ningún chiste

Camine hacia el asiento que estuviera más alejado del escritorio, exactamente en medio de esos dos chavos

No les di importancia y prendí la lap que tenía en frente

Quince minutos después llego el profesor

-Buenos días alumnos-saludó-yo seré su nuevo profesor de ciencias políticas, mi nombre es Dimitri, no los conozco a todos, así que por favor preséntense

Iniciaron a presentarse desde el primer lugar que era en frente del escritorio hacia nosotros

En lo que estaban ahí presentándose, yo estaba chateando con mis amigos, paso el tiempo rápido que no me di cuenta de que estaba ya cerca de pasar, así que decidí poner atención porque a partir de él no los conocía

-Mi nombre es Alec Denaly Cullen-dijo el blanquito ojos azules-soy pariente de los Cullen, vengo de Chicago, tengo 19 años

Se volteo a verme y a indicarme que era mi turno

-Leah Clearwater-me presente y me volví a sentar

Ahora era el turno del moreno, y a él si le preste toda mi atención

-Mi nombre es Nahuel Zarzango-hablo con un acento portugués-vengo de Brasil, tengo 19 años, me gusta hacer ejercicio y no tolero que insulten a la mujer con quien llegue a estar amorosamente

La clase inicio, y no le pude poner atención al profesor, estaba pensando en…Nahuel

Sinceramente yo no quería tomar notas, así que Emily puso a trabajar a Sam mientras ella y yo conversábamos por el internet, le puse mi cámara web para que viera al chico que me gusto de vista

Al verlo ella me puso muchos adjetivos calificativos muy acorde con él:

Guapo

Atleta

Ojos pizpiretos

Labios besables

Entre muchas cosas más

Ella me dijo que hoy salían de la escuela a la 1:20 pm, y Quil y Jacob salían a la 1:50

Mi hermano hoy salía a las 3 pm y yo al medio día, y por obvias razones no tenia descanso, me tocaba 3 clases seguidas de dos horas cada una

Estaba tan distraída en la computadora, que no me di cuenta cuando Nahuel me entrego un papelito bien doblado, hasta que lo vi de reojo y vi que señalaba a un lado de mi banca

Lo desdoble con mucho cuidado y sin hacer ruido

Leah:

Soy Nahuel, ya que soy nuevo aquí que te parece si en la salida te invito a tomar un helado

Y tú me enseñas toda la reserva, mi nombre de usuario es Nazar123

Agrégame porque quiero conversar contigo

Hice como si no me importara, pero a los diez minutos ya lo tenía agregado a mi MSN privado escolar

Nazar123-Entonces ¿aceptas mi invitación para ir a tomar un helado?

Lee LeeC21-No lo sé, deja me organizo en mi agenda…te aviso antes de la salida

Nazar123-Esta bien, estaré esperando

Me moría de ganas de decirle que si pero uno hay que darse a desear, y hacerse del rogar, no hay que darles todo en bandeja de plata

Si te quiere, le gustas, tiene paciencia y te gana con sus meritos puede ser que si te convenga

"Mira quien me salió paciflorina" se burlo mi voz interna "tú y Carolina de Ambrosio son lo mismo"

**Aquí en México cuando alguien dice este tipos de frases de: tú y Carolina de Ambrosio son lo mismo**

**Se refieren a un sarcasmo o para hacer ver a las personas que no son como ellas dicen **


	3. Chapter 3

**UN INTRUSO EN LO QUE YA ES MIO**

**Quil POV**

**Flash back**

A mí siempre me ha gustado Leah Clearwater desde que tenía uso de razón pero nunca me atreví a decírselo por temor a ser herido o rechazado y cuando por fin me había decidido a confesarle lo que sentía resulta que ya andaba con Sam Uley, mi mejor amigo y él sabía lo que sentía por ella y lo único que me dijo me hizo enojar

-Lo siento-bajo la cabeza-me enamore de ella

No le dije nada, al fin que somos amigos y casi hermanos y nos teníamos que perdonar todo

Bueno casi todo, porque cuando termino con ella, en las vacaciones de verano me lo rapte (en sentido figurado) llevándolo al bosque una semana y lo golpee hasta cansarme y afortunadamente cuando regresamos no pareció ningún moretón

También quería golpear a Heidi y a la psicóloga Jane por a ver ofendido antes del dichoso intercambio y catalogarla como MAC (Maniática Agresiva Compulsiva) y por culpa de esas dos momias ella no recibió nada

Nosotros intentamos hacer algo respecto a eso, le pedíamos a compañeros desconocidos que se los diera y ellos aceptaban con gusto pero al saber a quién se lo tenían que dar rechazaban pronto la propuesta y se alejaban de nosotros también

**Fin del flash back**

Yo conozco perfectamente como son mis amigos y se que no son malas personas:

Sam-inteligente y reservado

Paul-carácter fuerte y comprensivo

Jacob-alegre y amoroso

Seth-sociable y cariñoso

Embry-leal y alegre

Emily-buena cocinera

Kim-excelente escritora y grosera

Elizabella-habla mucho y no se abre fácilmente a socializar

Leah-es como un alacrán

Mientras no la molestes y te lleves bien con ella no hay problema, pero no querrás conocer la otra cara de la moneda porque es peor que veneno y no tienes una muerte rápida sino más bien un calvario eterno

Hoy pasamos todos por ella y Seth a su casa, en cuanto la vi salir se veía muy despampanante

"Esto es un mal augurio" dije mentalmente

Ella solo se arregla así cuando va a ver alguien nuevo en el salón, no sé porque pero sabe cuando hay un nuevo por el instituto ya sea maestro y alumno

Desafortunadamente ella tenía clases en otro salón y diferente horario, así que casi no la iba a ver

La estuve molestando con nalguearla y hacerle cosas sucias en público cosa que me gane unas cachetadas y un puñetazo en el abdomen

-No me dolió-le dije aguantándome el dolor de mis mejillas-no le puedes hacer nada al acero

Ella rodo los ojos y se adentro al salón

Era raro ver tanto sol a esta hora de la mañana por lo general hace este calor como a las 3 o a las 5 pm

La psicóloga creo que tuvo la culpa de que nos separaran drásticamente dejando sola a Leah en un salón donde solo había ¿Nuevos? Compañeros

"Te la van a bajar, mejor date prisa" me recordé

Lo bueno es que las clases eran con computadora y podíamos tener una pequeña conversación todo el día, nos manteníamos callados todas las clases pero los profesores no entendían como no captábamos las cosas más "fáciles" de sus enseñanzas

-Bueno chicos, nos vemos en la salida-dijo Sam llevándose a todos menos a Jacob y a mi

-Creo que van a tener que esperar en la casa porque salimos a las 3 sino mal recuerdo-dije señalando el papel que era nuestro horario de clases

Entre al salón y me senté en el rincón y prendí la computadora, lo primero que hice fue poner en todas las carpetas claves y también en la misma computadora, siempre me he ganado el puesto de mejor segurista de documentos y computadoras y este año no iba a ser la excepción

En cuanto la clase comenzó me puse a chatear con Sam y todos los chicos

SamU-estoy chateando en otra conversación con Emily y me dice que Leah ya tiene cita para hoy en la tarde con un nuevo

Seth123-conozco a mi hermana se que se la va a poner difícil

JBlack-así como es, seguro le va a poner miles de trabas

Embry89-y si sale con él ser por lastima

Pude sentir como me estaba tensando

QuilA-ella no saldría con nadie que no tuviera su misma categoría y que no la pudiera soportar y volverse su esclavo

Jacob me volteo a ver y se aguanto una carcajada

SamU-tranquilízate Quil, es normal que tengas uno o dos rivales en amores

No le conteste, solo abrí una conversación para Leah

QuilA-no te autorizo salir después de la escuela si no estoy yo o alguno de nosotros a tu lado y es una orden

Se tardo un poco, no se porque pero pude sentir en el comentario su sarcasmo

Lee LeeC21-si patrón ya sabes que siempre estaré a merced de ti

Eso no me gusto porque conociéndola lo iba a ser

Investigaría mas sobre esa persona y a ver si me decido a compartir lo que YA ES MIO por ley


	4. Chapter 4

**VANGANZA**

**ALEC POV**

Desde hace como seis meses mi prima mayor Jane me andaba pidiendo que me inscribiera en su escuela donde ella trabajaba y que fuera novio de una de sus alumnas y que le destrozara más el corazón, cosa que a mí no me pareció

Ella no ha sufrido por amor porque todavía no ha encontrado uno, pero según me entere tras comentarios de compañeros del instituto que ella, era muy bonita pero tenía muchos defectos calificativos, que no vienen al caso nombrar

Como todo ser humano, cometemos errores pero no nos aceptan con los defectos; por ejemplo, en el caso de los hombres que se sienten machitos, ellos quieren que la mujer sea inculta, sometida a su dominio, de la casa, y mantenida

Y en el caso del feminismo, quieren que los hombres sepan hacer desde poner un botón hasta cocinar, cosa que yo si lo hago y me gusta

Ella se llama Leah Clearwater y por coincidencias del destino, o mejor dicho por influencias de mi loca prima le toco en mi salón y sin ningún amigo

Pude ver que se sentía como león asechado, por su mirada y por como se le tensaron los músculos

Vestía muy elegante para ser una estudiante y esa ropa hacia marcar su bien torneado cuerpo; aparte de que el color que usaba resaltaban sus ojos como la noche sin luna ni estrellas

Entro el profesor o mejor dicho mi hermano mayor Dimitri

Nos pidió que nos presentáramos, iniciaron con la banca que estaba frente al escritorio

Una hora después llego una chica no muy fea pero tampoco bonita pidiéndole al "profesor" si me permitía ir a la sala de maestros, él asintió y salí

Cuando ya llevábamos 3 metros recorridos empezó a hablar

-Hola-me saludo con una falsa sonrisa-me llamo Heidi

-Hola-conteste muy tajante

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Alec

Inicio a coquetearme cosa que no le respondía, me caía mal que alguien fingiera cosas y que no mostrara sus verdaderas intenciones

Llegamos a la "sala de maestros" o sea la oficina de Jane

La chica toco la puerta

-Adelante Heidi-abrió la puerta la nombrada

-Profesora aquí le traigo al alumno que me pidió-me empujo hacia el interior

-Gracias Heidi, puedes retirarte

La vimos cerrar la puerta y oímos sus pasos hasta que estos desaparecieron

-Veo que a mi linda Heidi le gustas

-Veo que de linda no tiene nada-hice una cara de frustración

-Te caerá bien

-Si como no-dije con sarcasmo-antes me tiro de un acantilado

-Porque no eres mi primito lindo como siempre

-Porque te gusta fingir cuando tomas tu papel de psicóloga

Sé que me estaba metiendo con Sansón a las patadas porque ella y mi hermano tenían el sartén por el mango pero eso lo podíamos arreglar en privado

-Vas a ser lo que te diga-me mando

-Te recuerdo que yo ya se decidir por mi cuenta-me levante de mi lugar-y que si quieres dañar a alguien conmigo no cuentes

Empezó a persuadirme, cosa que con los idiotas si le funcionaban, como la chavilla esa y a toda la bola de estudiantes mediocres que había en esta escuela

Al parecer yo también me iba a convertir en un dolor de cabeza para ella, pero eso le pasa por andarme queriendo forzar para hacer daño

"Quiere jugar sucio con la muchachilla de mi salón. Leah" pensé después de que me enseñara su foto "nunca debes de jugar con fuego"

O sea nunca debes de intentar que yo haga algo para lastimar a las otras personas porque quien va a sufrir las consecuencias va a ser la persona que lo intento

No le tome importancia y me salí de su oficina

Tome mi celular y le marque a un amigo que yo sé que me va a ayudar con Jane aun que se que me la va a cobrar caro

-Hola chico

-Hola-dije con alegría-ya vivo en la reserva y se que vives por aquí cerca

-Sí, escondido en el bosque para que tu prima no me encuentre

-Gracias por retomar el tema

-Por cierto-dijo un poco burlón-pobre de ti que la tienes de psicóloga

-Intento persuadirme-dije como si me quejara

-Supongo que la mandaste muy lejos

-Digamos que si-tome aire-y necesito que hagas un favorcito por mi

-Dime cual

Le platique todo lo que me había dicho que hiciera con Leah, y pude escuchar que él estaba tomando nota para que no se le olvidara

-Entonces tu quieres que juegue con ella

-Si-puse una sonrisa burlona-y te puedes vengar de todos los acosos y por todas las mujeres que te alejo

-Está bien, lo haré por las que me debes

Colgué el teléfono y entre al salón, por suerte ya no estaba mi hermano y al parecer el profesor de la siguiente materia no había llegado

Me acerque aun poco a la banca de Leah, ella se dio cuenta de mi acercamiento que me hizo cara de asco

-Hola

-Hola-hablo muy secamente

-Bueno, iré directo al grano

-Que quieres

Le dije toda la verdad, al principio ella de espanto pero al escuchar lo que iba a ser por ella esbozo una hermosa sonrisa

Sentí que alguien me mataba con la mirada, vi de reojo que eran los muchachos que la habían acompañado al salón a la hora de entrada

-Te buscan-dije señalando la ventana que estaba tras de mi

Ella vio por la ventana y se levanto para acudir a su encuentro


	5. Chapter 5

**CUESTIONAMIENTO, LA RESERVA E INVITACION A TOMAR UN HELADO**

La primera clase ya había terminado, y no me había dado cuenta que uno de mis nuevos compañeros se había retirado casi toda la hora de clases, solo supe que la hipócrita vino por alguien pero no le tome mucha importancia, hasta que este muchacho que llego, me empezó a hacer la platica

Creo que él se dio cuenta que me puse rígida del cuerpo cuando hablo, pero la verdad es que me quede completamente idiotizada viendo sus hermosos ojos azules, aunque el chico no era de mi gusto no podía negar que tenía unos ojos lindos y sinceros

-Hola, me llamo Alec-esbozo una sonrisa

-Hola, mucho gusto-no pude evitar regresarle el gesto-soy Leah

-Bueno, te voy a ser sincero-dijo con un poco de temor-soy el primo de la psicóloga Jane

Creo que hice una cara de aberración que de inmediato dijo:

-No te preocupes, ella no me cae bien porque quiere manipular a cualquier persona y veo que contigo a tenido suficiente pero ella no sabe que yo no te voy a ser ningún mal, ella les pidió a mis padres que me inscribieran aquí para que te enamorara, pero no lo voy a ser porque no me gusta jugar con los sentimientos de las personas y que se dejen dominar por otras-le vi los ojos y no sé por qué razón le creí-yo ya tengo un plan, que creo que a ella no le va a agradar mucho pero ni modo la va a tener que pagar por andarme intentando manipular

Se quedo completamente callado y hablo en murmullos y señalo con la mano la ventana que estaba de tras de él

-Te buscan-levante la mirada y me encontré con todos los ya conocidos mirándome

-Gracias-le di un beso en la frente

Qué cosa más rara, yo andar dando besos en la frente a las personas, a las unas personas que les daba beso en la frente era a mi hermano y a Emily y eso cuando teníamos entre 6 y 9 años

Cerré el MSN e internet y bloquee la computadora, nadie podría encontrar jamás la clave porque gracias a Quil el me daba las claves con veinte dígitos y todos numéricos

Camine hacia la puerta de salida y cuando llegue el maestro de las claves me jalo y me llevo corriendo hacia una de las bancas que estaban más que alejadas de todo el instituto

Trate de zafarme pero Sam venia empujándome de la espalda y Jacob me tenia agarrada de la otra mano

En cuanto llegamos a sus objetivos, al que tenía atrás lo pisotee con el tacón y a los 2 de lado los golpee en la mano en la cabeza

Los demás se retiraron quedando solo Quil y yo

-Golpéame todo lo que quieras-estaba indignado-al fin que tu eres mía y de nadie más

-No soy tu mascota-me di la media vuelta-y ni en tus mejores sueños voy a ser tuya

Sentí sus manos agarrándome de los hombros y en un instante ya me tenía acorralada entre la pared y su cuerpo

El era unos centímetros más alto que yo, y obvio más fuerte que yo, tenía un torso que válgame dios babeaba cuando lo veía en traje de baño, bueno de hecho todos en mi grupito de amigos, los hombres se cargaban un cuerpo ni que en el gimnasio los hacías ni estando todo el día ahí metido

Vi una salida entre su cuerpo y la pared así que me escape por ahí

El quería besarme cosa que ya sabía cómo le iría si lo hacía, pase viendo por la ventana a ver si se encontraba ya el profesor de la siguiente clase cosa que no vi y que todos mis compañeros ya se encontraban regados por todo el instituto

Llegue a la cafetería y me encontré con Sam, Emily y todos ellos

-Ya volviste a dejar con las ganas a Quil-dijo Emily mientras la saludaba de beso

Nada más me limite a poner mis ojos en blanco

Paso el tiempo de su descanso y regrese al salón, todavía me quedaba una hora sin hacer nada, así que desbloquee mi computadora y me puse a chatear con ellos

Estaba tan distraídamente que no me di cuenta de que Nahuel estaba a un lado de mí hasta que hablo

-Hola-me toco el hombro y yo paralice-no quería asustarte-se disculpo-pero te traje un jugo de naranja y fruta porque se ve que no has desayunado bien-estiro los brazos para que tomara los alimentos

-Gracias-cogí los alimentos de sus manos-no debiste de molestarte

-No es ninguna molestia-se puso un poco coloreado de la cara

-Ven, vamos a sentarnos en una de las bancas que están aquí afuera del salón-apague la computadora

Me levante de mi lugar y justo cuando iba a dar el primer paso el me tomo de la mano y la coloco en su guante (en su ante brazo, como se acostumbraba agarrar a una dama antes)

-Una dama nunca debe de caminar sin apoyo si hay un caballero a su lado-fue lo único que me dijo

Eso me gusto, que alguien me dijera dama a pesar de escuchar lo que dicen de mí, él no juzga a las personas por lo que dicen sino que solito se va dando cuenta

Escuche algunos cuchicheos provenientes de otros salones, eso no me importo

Me ayudo a sentarme como todo un caballero, ya estando en mi lugar, él se sentó y empezó a entablarme la plática

El tiempo paso hasta que uno de los profesores nos anuncio su llegada y que ya iba a comenzar la última clase

-Srta. Clearwater y caballero Zarzango-nos dio una amable cara-les pido que entren al salón para que comience la clase

Era el profesor Eleazar, él era el único profesor que nada más se dedicaba a su trabajo y no se metía en chismes ni diretes, ni hablaba mal de los alumnos y ni maestros por eso y muchas razones más era el mas querido de todo el instituto

-Si profesor-dijimos al unisón Nahuel y yo

Me ayudo a ponerme de pie y me volvió a colocar mi mano en su antebrazo

Ya faltaba media hora para que saliéramos de la escuela y todavía no le daba mi respuesta a Nahuel, iba abrir una conversación con él cuando esta me llego

Nazar123-entonces aceptas ir a tomar un helado conmigo después de clases y enseñarme la reserva

Eso en vez de pregunta pareció una afirmación

Lee LeeC21-sí, si acepto salir contigo a tomar un helado y a enseñarte la reserva

Nazar123-bueno, paso por usted mi bella dama a su lugar después de que toquen el timbre de salida

Sentí que me hervían las mejillas, así que mejor para acabar con este nerviosismo intente poner atención a la clase, cosa que me fue imposible

"No te vueles con un chavo que intenta enamorarte siendo un caballero"

Si lo sé

"Acuérdate que a veces todo es un disfraz"

No le di importancia al último comentario que dio mi voz interior, y en un parpadear ya era hora de la salida

Apague mi computadora y aliste mi bolso, saque mis anteojos para el sol y cuando esta a punto de pararme, me tomo de la mano

-¿Lista para irse Srta.?-me ayudo a levantarme de mi lugar-su cita fue puntal

-Gracias caballero-le seguí la broma-me alegra que mis citas sean puntuales y no me dejen esperando las horas

Salimos caminando del instituto, y después nos dirigimos a la playa a caminar un rato, ya cuando estuvimos cerca de la heladería fuimos hacia allá, el pidió un banana Split y yo un cono de nieve de queso con zarzamoras, nos lo llevamos a comer al tronco del árbol donde muchas veces Sam y yo vimos el atardecer

Estaba comiendo mi cono cuando me acerco su mano con una servilleta

-Perdona-voltee a verlo a los ojos-tienes manchadas las comisuras de tus labios-me las limpio

-Gracias

Nos terminamos nuestras nieves y empezamos a caminar hacia el acantilado donde todos los fines de semana se avientan Sam y compañía

-Por dónde vives Nahuel-dije mirando el suelo

-Unas calles para arriba-señalo la colina donde yo vivía-y tu bella dama

-También, en esa colina pero en la última casa-me avergoncé con lo que dije

Seguimos caminando sin rumbo fijo, de un momento a otro se empezó a nublar y a hacer un poco de aire frio

Se me olvidaba que estábamos en la Push y que se nubla fácilmente

Empecé a temblar por el frio que se metía por debajo de mi falda y me congelaba toda la parte inferior y hacia que se me parara los pezones

-Ten, colócate esto-saco su abrigo de su mochila-te vas a resfriar si no te tapas

-Gracias-me lo puse

Me llegaba esta prenda hasta los tobillos y muy grande, este abrigo es de él, pude percatarme por su olor impregnado

-Bueno mi bella dama-dijo acercándome a su cuerpo-corremos hasta un lugar para protegernos de la lluvia o te cargo para llegar

Mire hacia el suelo y luego suspire

-Creo que me vas a tener que cargar porque traigo tacones y me puedo torcer o fracturar el pie-le susurre

Era un plan con maña porque realmente ya había corrido con tacones más altos pero bueno tengo que hacer mi luchita o darle alas

-Bueno, lista-ya tenía una de sus manos a mi costado de la cadera

-Si

Con una facilidad me cargo y empezó a caminar conmigo en brazos

Escondí mi cara en su pecho, el tiempo trascurrió muy rápido cuando me dejo en el suelo

-Llegamos-dijo cuando saco unas llaves del bolso de su pantalón

Vi la puerta y pude notar que era su casa, cosa me puso algo nerviosa

Abrió la puerta y la dejo abierta para que yo pasara

-Primero las damas-me hizo el ademan con su mano de que entrara primero

-Gracias-entre

Su casa era linda por dentro, muy moderna y recogida, pude notar que no había más personas que él

En ese instante comenzó a llover muy fuerte, con relámpagos y truenos y la temperatura empezó a bajar un poco, no me di cuenta cuando estaba titiritando en el sillón hasta que él se acerco con una manta y me abrigo con ella y sus brazos

-Te gusta la música verdad-lo afirmo-deja pongo un poco de música

Yo fui hecha para él porque mi cabeza encajaba muy bien en su hombro y me sentía protegida en su casa y me conocía mejor que las demás personas

Había música de fondo y regreso con un cuaderno en mano, se volvió a sentar y acomodarme en su hombro

-Que contiene ese cuaderno

-Tú solo escucha y no digas nada

-Está bien

Empezó a hablar

Eres hermosa y magnifica, como tú no hay otra más, eres única y sin igual, creas envidia entre la gente que se quiere parecer a ti y celos entre los hombres que te quieren tener, sueñas con que alguien te cure las heridas del pasado y te cumpla los sueños del futuro

Ya no busques más porque aquí estoy yo, se que llegue tarde y que te han lastimado, en tus ojos puedo ver el dolor que te han causado, y el disfraz que te has puesto para que nadie vea tu dolor…

En un momento lo deje de escuchar y pase a otro plano (un profundo sueño) que para mí fue un parpadeo, me despertó el aroma a comida

-Qué bueno que ya te despertaste-me dijo Nahuel cuando vio que me levantaba del sillón

-Perdón-dije avergonzada-no debí dormirme cuando tú estabas leyéndome ese poema

-No te preocupes-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro-pude ver que dormiste con tranquilidad

Me puse un poco colorada

-Anda siéntate a comer, apenas son las 2:30 y todavía no salen tus guarda espaldas

Me empecé a reír por el termino que les dio a Sam y a todos ellos

-Gracias-dije mientras el recorría la silla para que yo me sentara

Hizo de comer algo muy sencillo pero rico:

Sopa aguada

Arroz

Verduras cocidas

Carne asada

Agua de limón

-Estuvo muy rico-dije cuando termine de comer

-Qué bueno que te gusto-recogió los platos-pero el postre nos lo comimos antes de tiempo

Me fue a dejar a mi casa, afortunadamente no había nadie y él dijo que se tenía que ir porque ya no tardaban en llegar muertos de hambre y que no quería ser la comida

Conté los platos con comida que había en la mesa y eran 8 platos, los mismos que ponía su mama cuando sabia que ya entraron a clases porque se quedaban a comer casi todos

Llegaron cuando estaba calentando la comida en la lumbre a fuego lento

-Ya llegamos-entraron todos de un galón-ya podemos comer

-Comerán ustedes-dije sin importancia-yo ya comí

Quil me iba a cuestionar pero les serví la comida antes que este empezara a molestarme


	6. Chapter 6

**MIEDO**

Después de que se fueron me subí a mi alcoba y mi hermano se quedo en la sala a jugar videojuegos como era su costumbre una vez que entrabamos a clases

Estando encerrada en mi alcoba me puse a pensar:

El amor llega cuando menos lo esperas y cuando menos quieres luchar contra él

En un segundo se ha robado todo lo que soy con sus palabras tan hermosas y su caballerosidad, ha sido él el que me está robando suspiros y el aliento

Su nombre creo que ya lo conocen. Nahuel Zarzango. Ese moreno de ojos negros como la noche que hoy apenas conocí

No entiendo porque el Cupido me flecho de él

Me cuesta admitirlo, pero creo que me enamore y tengo miedo de eso

Miedo de no ser correspondida y solo ser su amiga, miedo a probar sus besos y que me haga adicta a ellos, miedo a entregarle mi corazón para que a final de cuentas me lo destroce y tenga que superar eso, miedo a llorar su adiós, miedo a no poder decirle no

Miedo, miedo, miedo y más miedo

Eso fue lo que me dejo de enseñanza la relación con Sam, creí que nuestro amor no moriría tan pronto y en lo que dura un parpadeo lo perdí por completo

Por esa razón tengo miedo

Mi corazón grita que vaya con él pero mi razón dice que no, que no me conviene, que me va a dañar, que me va a utilizar para sus intereses

Ahora que me acuerdo hay una frase que queda en esta ocasión:

Se necesita de un minuto para que te fijes en alguien

Una hora para que te guste

Un día para quererlo

Pero se necesita de toda una vida para olvidarlo

Me dolía admitir que tenía algo de cierto esa frase porque me fije en Sam cuando nos presentaron en el baile de quince años de una amiga en común; cuando teníamos trece años, toda la noche baile con él y antes de irme me dijo que si me podía ir a visitar a mi casa; yo acepte sin ponerle trabas

Cuando cumplimos catorce años él me dijo que si quería ser su novia y nuevamente acepte

Duramos cuatro años y medio, era mi todo y sin él yo era nada o eso creía: luego por asares del destino se enamoro de mi prima Emily y lo tuve que dejar ir

Miedo, miedo y miedo

Eso es lo único que puedo encontrar en este destrozado corazón que suplica que lo mandara a manos de Nahuel

En ese momento pasaron en la radio una canción que era adecuada como me sentía en ese momento

**Miedo-Pepe Aguilar **

**hace tanto tiempo sin saber de ti  
**por fin me encuentro frente a frente  
extrañaba la sensación, buscar dentro  
en libertad sentirme preso  
frente al espejo llorar mis miedos  
miedo de sentirme solo teniéndote  
miedo a no sentir tus manos sobre mi piel  
miedo a no saber que piensas si te hago falta  
ganas de tirar mi ego por la ventana  
y me pregunto qué hago aquí sin ti  
esto de mostrarme frente al mundo  
a cara limpia no se si es justo  
se dice que el amor puede ser ciego  
en libertad sentirme preso  
frente al espejo llorar mis miedos  
miedo de sentirme solo teniéndote  
miedo a no sentir tus manos sobre mi piel  
miedo a no saber que piensas si te hago falta  
ganas de tirar mi ego por la ventana  
y me pregunto qué hago aquí sin ti  
y tu mi amigo que pensaras  
si estas igual que yo.  
Si entre miedo  
ciento miedo

**Nahuel POV**

Mi tía vivía en Seattle con su novio y me presto la casa que compro aquí ya hace varios años y que no utilizaba, así que prácticamente vivía yo solo

Hoy que fui a mi primer día de clases me idiotice con una de mis compañeras. Leah Clearwater

Pude percatarme en sus ojos que tenía una tristeza que lo sabía aparentar perfectamente, la invite a salir cosa que se hizo la importante y que me dio respuesta una hora antes de la salida

La verdad es que es hermosa y linda, y le gusta ser consentida

Si ella fuera una flor seria una combinación de alcatraz y rosas

Alcatraz porque te ve con dones de superioridad y rosa por delicada, a demás si la sabes tocar no se te clavan las espinas

Cuando salimos a tomar un helado, ella se veía más hermosa, con su sonrisa que era mi alimento y su delicado aroma a frambuesas

La tuve que traer sin planearlo a mi casa porque ya iba a empezar a llover y llegamos justo a tiempo para que no se mojara nada de ella

En cuanto se llego le dije que se acomodara en la sala, subí a mi recamara por un poema que ya tenía escrito y que a nadie se lo había enseñado; algo me dijo que era ella a la que estaba esperando

Cuando baje ella seguía en la misma posición y me acomode a su lado

La vi temblar de frio, así que le pase el brazo para que ella se recargara en mi hombro y pasarle un poco de calor

Inicie a decirle el poema; creo que estaba tan a gusto que no pude terminar de decirle el poema cuando ya estaba dormida

-Tengo miedo-dijo en sus sueños y me dio curiosidad saber a qué le temía

Sé que está mal cuestionar cuando hablan en sueños pero lo tenía que saber

-¿A que le temes?-le susurre al oído

Ella me abrazo

-Al amor-contesto en un suspiro-y no ser correspondida

-¿Por qué dices eso mi bella dama?

-Porque creo que no te gusto y eso me asusta, saber que tienes ojos para alguien más y no para mí

No volvió a hablar, y la esperanza se hizo más grande en mi corazón

Vi que subió sus pies a la sala y volvió a temblar

Con mucho cuidado me quite de ahí y subí por una manta para ponérsela

Empecé a ser la comida y creo que fue el aroma de eso que la despertó

Comimos y hablamos de otro tema y no le mencione nada de la charla que tuvimos cuando estaba dormida y ni lo iba a ser porque dicen que los caballeros no tienen memoria y soy uno de ellos

La fui a dejar a su casa antes que dieran las 3:30 para que no la cuestionaran de donde estuvo

Regrese a la casa e hice un poco de quehacer, tenía todo el resto del día para descansar

Me puse a ver la televisión pero mi atención estaba en ella, así que mejor me fui al escritorio y empecé a escribir, ya cuando lo tenía terminado se lo quería entregar

Pero no simplemente el papel, así que salí al pateo trasero y adorne una rosa en una de las masetas que tenía

Llegue a la casa pero no tuve el valor de entregárselo de frente así que lo deje en el suelo, toque el timbre y me escondí

Abrió la puerta el hermano se Leah. Seth

Agarro la maseta con cuidado y la metió

Me fui a casa a esperar una llamada de su parte

**Leah POV**

Seguía en mi miedo al amor que no escuche cuando mi hermano entro a la alcoba hasta que me movió y me quito de mi distracción

-Leah-dijo una vez que le puse atención-te llego esto

-De quien es

-No lo sé-subió los hombros-tocaron la puerta pero cuando abrí no había nadie más que esto y supe que era para ti por el destinatario del papel

-Gracias-le dije antes de que se fuera

Puse la maseta con cuidado en mi ventana y el papel me lo quede viendo por un rato

Después de unos minutos sin saber qué hacer me decidí en desdoblarla y empezar a leerla

Tú eres una rosa que florece en el lugar más alejado,

Tu belleza es única y tu aroma es un mangar para las narices finas,

No tengas miedo que yo te cuidare

Te protegeré de cualquier cosa que intente dañar tu felicidad

Yo siempre estaré para apoyarte y darte consuelo

Deja que te enseñe el verdadero amor, el que dura toda la eternidad

Déjame ser el que ocupe un lugar en tus sueños y en tu corazón

Dame esa tristeza para cambiarla por felicidad

Déjame curar las heridas del pasado porque quiero ser tu presente y tu futuro

Quiero ser ese por quien suspiras y tu corazón late

Te daría la luna pero no puedo porque esta tan lejos pero te doy todo mi ser

Solo no tengas miedo y déjate amar por mí

Atentamente

Nahuel Zarzango

Cuando termine de leerla las lágrimas salían de mis ojos, pero no era por tristeza sino porque alguien se preocupaba por mi

Estaba en pants así que no me importo ponerme una sudadera e ir a su casa

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto mi hermano que no dejo el videojuego

-Regreso al rato, si me hablan diles que estoy dormida-me salí lo más rápido por la puerta

Una vez llegado a la esquina empecé a correr colina abajo, gracias a mis zancadas llegue en menos de diez minutos a su casa

Toque el timbre y él me abrió, creo que le sorprendió verme, pero antes de que dijera algo me le lance al cuello y apoye mi cabeza a su pecho

No se cono lo hizo pero cerró la puerta y me llevo al sillón

No dijo nada y yo ya no estaba llorando de felicidad simplemente lo quería abrazar y que él me acariciara la espalda


	7. Chapter 7

**HASTA LOS ANGELES LLORAN**

**Nahuel POV**

Nunca me imagine que llegara hasta mi casa; estaba esperando una llamada o un correo electrónico pero nunca volverla a tener aquí en mi casa; en cuanto abrí la puerta se lanzo a abrazarme, coloco su cabeza en mi pecho y sollozaba al principio pero en cuanto le acaricie la espalda su llanto se hizo más intenso; cerré la puerta con una patada y me la lleve a la sala

¿Cómo era posible que los ángeles lloraran?

Sé que me iba a oír muy posesivo pero mi ángel no podía llorar, yo solo quería ver ese brillo en sus ojos que ha perdido, sé que también llevo unas horas de conocerla pero me enamore profundamente de ella

De esos ojos negros y obscuros que si te le quedas viendo no existe nada más que el universo, porque te manda directamente hasta ahí; ya había escuchado algo de este amor repentino donde el centro del universo es ella, donde tu vida gira y se rige en torno a la persona amada, se le llama imprimación

Quería darle un beso en esos labios que temblaban por aguantarse los gemidos de dolor pero era mucho atrevimiento

Se me hizo nudo en la garganta por verla llorar, no quería que se sintiera así tan ofendida, desdichada, ausente de este mundo y que nadie la quería; por cada lagrima que derramaba mi corazón se destrozaba en mil pedazos y quería dejar de latir, que se lo regalara y que lo protegiera, en ese instante pensé en una frase muy cierta:

"Mi corazón está llorando, le pregunte que porque lo hacía y me dijo que ya no quería estar conmigo, le pregunte que con quien quería estar y me contesto que contigo"

No podía dejar de llorar y eso me preocupaba aun más, pero ve que insólito es este mundo, Dios dejo aquí en la tierra un ángel pagando la culpa de los mortales y esa hermosa criatura no sabe ni cómo defenderse

"Descuida, yo te cuidare" pensé mientras la estrechaba entre mis manos

Después de diez minutos dejo de derramar tanta lagrima y solo sollozaba

-Perdóname-pidió en un susurro

-Pero no has cometido nada indebido

-No debí llegar sin avisar-se sorbo la nariz-y menos llorando

-No hay problema, cuando alguien está feliz no es tan malo que se te escapen de tus ojos unas cuantas lagrimas

-Es que nadie me ha tratado así

-¿Por qué dices que nadie?

-Porque desde que termine con…-lo pensó mucho-mi ex novio, nadie se ha fijado en mi como lo haces tu

-Y que tiene de malo

Vi como se ponía colorada y le temblaba el labio inferior, pero en esos hermosos ojos hubo algo de brillantes y creo a ver escuchado su corazón queriendo salir de su pecho

-Veo que nadie puede apreciar la belleza que tú tienes-rodo los ojos

-La belleza es algo que no se me otorgo-dijo poniéndose algo triste

-O a lo mejor si se te dio pero pocos tenemos el privilegio de apreciarlo y de ver en esta vida-dije rosando mi mano en su mejilla

Ella al sentir mi tacto se relajo, cosa que me sorprendió porque nunca nadie me había dejado acariciar la mejilla

Todo cambio cuando te vi,

de blanco, negro y color me convertí

y fue tan fácil quererte tanto,

algo que no imaginaba,

fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada,

todo tembló dentro de mi,

el universo escribió que fueras para mi,

y fue tan fácil quererte tanto,

algo q no imaginaba fue perder el control,

ciegamente paso, y todo tuyo ia soy,

antes q pase mas tiempo contigo amor,

tengo q decir q: eres el amor d mi vida,

antes q t ame mas , escucha por favor,

déjame decir q todo t di !

...y no hay (como explicar) para menos si tu estas,

simplemente así lo sentí , cuando t vi .

Me sorprendió todo de ti

de blanco, negro el color me convertí,

se q no es fácil DECIR TE AMO

yo tampoco lo esperaba,

pero así es el amor,

simplemente paso y todo tuyo ya soy !!

Antes q pase + tiempo contigo,

tengo q decir q: eres el amor de mi

vida, antes q t ame mas, escucha por favor

déjame decir q todo t di ...y no hay

( como explicar) para menos si tu stas ,

simplemente así lo sentí, cuando t vi ...

todo cambio..cuando te vi...

Leah se acomodo en mi pecho mientras yo tarareaba esa canción

**Leah POV **

No supe a qué hora llegue con él, bueno si supe pero al ponerme en su pecho comencé a llorar mas fuerte

Creo que era por la aflicción de no poderle decir que estaba improntada de él

Sé que se va a escuchar un poco extraño pero era verdad, estaba enamorada de aquel muchacho que apenas unas horas conocía, le daría gracias por existir, por curar mi corazón herido, por ver mi belleza con todos mis malditos defectos y aceptarme con ellos

Le seria fiel cosa no tan imposible de hacer; con Sam le entregué todo lo que soy y me enseño cosas que no sabía que existían pero el destino estaba en que no estuviéramos juntos

El amaba con locura a Emily, eso lo soporte por el cariño tan unido que le tenía a los dos; veía una chisma en los ojos de los dos cosa que no logre ver en mis ojos pero ve, con unas cuantas palabras de:

Consuelo

Amor

Alegría

Hicieron que mi corazón volviera a la vida

"**Esperar tiene su recompensa·**

¿Qué es la impronta?

Eso viene desde generaciones atrás y según como me lo platico mis abuelitos es creer que esa persona es el centro del universo y que tu vida gira alrededor de esa persona

Dicen que eso es inevitable, que te llega en el momento menos pensado y que le das todo a esa persona

Aunque hay algunas gentes que en esta vida no la encuentran, todavía no nace o por obra del destino nunca se encuentran, a eso se le llama MAL DE IMPRONTA

Escuche que susurraba ángel y suspiraba; no quise decir nada y me quede callada a su lado por mucho rato; sentí celos por el nombre de aquel ser divino o la mujer que la extrañaba

"El no es tuyo" me reclame mental mente

"Ya tiene una vida y no puedes entrar a ella sin avisar"

"No seas tonta"

"No querrás sufrir"

"Mejor olvídalo"

El empezó a tararear una canción que supe que no iba para mi pero no llore mas

Como esos cuadros que aún están por colgar,

Como el mantel de la cena de ayer,

Siempre esperando que te diga algo más,

Y mis sentidas palabras no quieren volar.

Lo nunca dicho se disuelve en un té,

Como el infiel dice nunca lo haré,

Siento que estoy en una cárcel de amor,

Me olvidarás si no firmo mi declaración.

Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar

Por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar,

Eres todo lo que más quiero,

Pero te pierdo en mis silencios,

Mis ojos son dos cruces negras

Que no han hablado nunca claro,

Mi corazón lleno de pena,

Y yo una muñeca de trapo.

Cada silencio es una nube que va,

Detrás de mí sin parar de llorar,

Quiero contarte lo que siento por ti,

Y que me escuche hablar la luna de Enero

mirándote a ti.

Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar

Por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar,

Eres todo lo que más quiero,

Pero te pierdo en mis silencios,

Mis ojos son dos cruces negras,

Que no han hablado nunca claro,

Mi corazón lleno de pena,

Y yo una muñeca de trapo.

No tengo miedo al fuego eterno,

Tampoco a sus cuentos amargos,

Pero el silencio es algo frío,

Y mis inviernos son muy largos,

Y a tu regreso estaré lejos,

Entre los versos de algún tango,

Porque este corazón sincero,

Murió en su muñeca de trapo.

Mi corazón me estaba traicionando, porque cuando el toco mi majilla para retirar una lagrima que rodaba por mi mejilla este órgano latió tan rápido y sonoro que tenía miedo de que Nahuel se diera cuenta de ello

Su aroma era embriagante, adictivo y por muy extraño tenia la cura perfecta para mi corazón que bailoteaba cada vez que entraba el aire a mis pulmones

Si fuera mariposa volaría a tu lado

Si fuera ángel te cuidaría

Si fuera viento llevaría tu aroma hacia el rincón más lejano del planeta

Si fuera agua tocaría tus labios cada instante para refrescarte

Si fuera tus sueños te diría a cada noche lo cuanto que te amo

Pero no se puede ser eso que tanto anhelo, me conformo con un abrazo y un roce de tu mano en mis mejillas, que me digas amiga aunque se que lo que quiero escuchar es que me pongas de tu propiedad

**Alec POV**

Me puse de acuerdo con el que va a herir los sentimientos de Jane para vernos después de la escuela; su nombre Félix, mi mejor amigo desde que tengo uso de razón, él se las cobraría todas a ella por hacerle su adolescencia peor que la 3ra guerra mundial

Iba caminando hacia la casa de Félix cuando vi caminar por la playa a Nahuel y a Leah, hacían una linda pareja

Cuando ya estaba a punto de llegar a la calle de la colina me tope con la odiosa de Heidi

-Hola Alec-apareció de la nada

-Hola

-Invítame un helado-hizo cara de niña buena

-No

-Porque no

-Porque contigo ni saldría a la esquina

-Ves como eres

-Tú que andas de rogona-hizo un puchero

-Yo te tenía en otra perspectiva

-Dile a Jane que no me conoce y por favor no me molestes ni te cruces en mi camino

Ni siquiera deje que me contestara cuando ya estaba empezando a caminar

Llegue cinco minutos después de lo esperado y Félix ya estaba desesperado

-Hola-dije cuando en cuanto me pare frente a la puerta, esta se abrió-perdón por la tardanza pero me tope con…-pensé mi palabra-una señorita que me estaba acosando

Se quedo unos segundos callado y luego contesto

-Pasa-me dio permiso para pasar-y esa señorita se llama Heidi y acosa a todos los nuevos de este pueblo; también a los que le manda a acosar tu primita

-De eso vengo a hablarte

-Dime soy todo oídos

-Que piensas hacer

-Pues, tengo una casa fuera de la reserva en Forks, así que le diré que me entere que ella trabajaba aquí y que quería verla porque no he sabido nada de ella

Me explico todo lo que iba hacer

Su plan era más que perfecto

Y también dijo que tenía una canción para ella y que sinceramente le queda sin mandado hacer

Se despertó bañado en sudor  
Y un frío interno, le estremeció  
Se hizo la luz, y en su cama junto a él...  
¡¡Vio a esa mujer!!  
Fue como aquel beso que no dio  
Como ese "Te Quiero" que negó  
Llego la hora de echar cuentas y el lloró  
Tu representaras a todo ese horror  
Que enferma y mata el planeta  
Al condenarme  
Abortaste también tu perdón  
Yo soy el aire, la brisa y el mar  
Y el Amazonas que, herido...  
Sangra por vuestra ambición  
Yo soy parte de el  
Toda su vida ante el desfiló  
Vio su niñez, no se reconoció  
Su inocencia murió por su ambición  
¡¡La asesinó!!  
Todo mal que me hagas, a ti te lo harás  
Pues la Tierra es tu hogar  
Y al igual que amar, también se castigar  
La venganza de Gaia tendrás  
Aparecieron en su mansión  
Un ciervo anciano y un halcón,  
Un bosque quemado y un sauce llorón  
Esto un juicio y este el tribunal  
Que ha de condenar tu usura  
El ozono es el fiscal y una ballena el juez  
Un río contaminado en pie  
Hace pasar al jurado  
Formado por la justicia, el amor  
Y algún pez  
Busca una nutria a su amor y ve  
Que lo acaban de asesinar  
Ha muerto a golpes de sin razón  
Solo querían su piel  
Y no entiende porqué, si ellos tienen piel  
Matan por otra tener  
Le intenta despertar, pues va a amanecer  
Y han quedado en ver salir el sol  
Has de pagar y este tribunal  
Te condena a un árbol ser  
Y cuando tengas sed, sólo de beber  
Lluvia ácida tú tendrás  
Y la nutria lloró, pues vió que su amor  
De nuevo tenía piel  
Y el sol se despertó y corrieron a ver  
Un nuevo amanecer...  
¡¡Y el mar sonrió!!  
Cuentan que tras una tormenta ayer  
El viento derribó a un árbol que su tronco, de casa sirvió a un castor.

Estuve ahí por un buen rato cuando me di cuenta que obscurecía, me tuve que ir, en el instante de ir caminando ya cerca de llegar a la avenida principal pude ver que Leah corría; no le di importancia y seguí caminando

"Protégela" me dijo una vocecita

Y si la estaba protegiendo de mi queridísima prima

Ahora Jane me iba a conocer como realmente soy


	8. Chapter 8

**COQUETEANDO CON ALGUIEN QUE YA TIENE DUEÑA**

**Nahuel OPV**

Paso una hora para que dejara de sollozar y su respiración fuera calmada; nuevamente se había quedado dormida pero ahora creo que no despertaría y si no hacia algo sus padres se iban a preocupar y de secuestrador no iba a bajar

Por fortuna tenía un directorio telefónico y busque la familia de la hermosa mujer que estaba profundamente dormida. El teléfono de la dormida sonó una sola vez y contestaron

-Habla Seth-dijo su hermano

-Hola, habla Nahuel, el nuevo compañero de Leah

-Ella no se encuentra, salió corriendo de la casa y no he sabido nada de ella-dijo distraídamente por un videojuego-y espero que regrese pronto porque ya están a media hora de llegar mis padres

-Por ella ni te preocupes-dije acariciando la cabeza de ella-vino corriendo hasta mi casa y se quedo dormida pero no la quiero despertar, te la puedo llevar a tu casa

-Está muy pesada para que lo hagas, los únicos que la pueden cargar son Quil y Sam

-Ofendes mi orgullo y el de tu hermana-pensé por unos segundos-espérame con la puerta abierta de tu casa y la cama de tu hermana des tendida, en diez minutos llego con ella en brazos

-Pero por la puerta trasera para no levantar sospechas, ¿sabes cómo o no?

-Por las callejuelas que hay entre una casa y otra, la que no te deja ver nada del vecino

-Sí, pero como mi casa es la última tienes que tomar el bosque

-Ok nos vemos en diez minutos

Colgamos el teléfono y yo subí por una manta y una chamarra para mí, baje y envolví a la bella durmiente con esa tela y la cargue. Hice menos de los diez minutos acordados pero su hermano ya nos esperaba

-Subiendo las escaleras la segunda puerta de la derecha-dijo mientras sostenía la puerta para que yo pasara

Subí y me dirigí a la puerta mencionada, por suerte estaba abierta y con la cama des tendida, la deposite en esta y le quite sus tenis, la acomode y la arrope

-Descansa mi princesa-le dije en el oído y le deposite un beso en la mejilla

Estaba a punto de salir de su cuarto cuando hablo

-Nahuel-dijo dormida

-Mande mi princesa-me dirigí a su cama

-Crees en la imprimación

-Si

-Y estas imprimado

-Si

-De quien

-De ti-se volvió a quedar dormida

Lo bueno es que estas conversaciones no lo recordaba y le podía decir todo en sueños; ya pronto le diré todo cara a cara

Me despedí de Seth y me dirigí a mi casa

**Leah POV**

Lo último que supe fue que estaba dormida en casa de Nahuel y hoy amanezco en mi cama; no sé ni cómo llegue aquí y para colmo faltaba una hora y media para que me metiera a bañar

Salí de la habitación y fui al baño, cuando iba de regreso a mi recamara Seth se encontraba ahí en la puerta

-Que pasa-dije invitándolo a pasar

-Me preocupe por ti ayer cuando no regresabas y lo peor es que nuestros padres ya estaban a punto de llegar

-Yo ni supe como llegue

-Ni yo-mintió pero no le quise sacar toda la sopa

Se fue a su recamara, yo intente conciliar el sueño pero no lo logre

Cuando dio la hora de bañarme lo hice con prisa; la razón era porque quería estar con Nahuel y me vestí en tiempo record (10 minutos) unos jeans una playera blanca tipo polo y sobre de esta un suéter sin hombros

Baje antes que mis padres así que solamente desayune una manzana y un vaso con leche, cuando bajo mama le dije que tenía que pasar a la playa para recoger unas conchas marinas

No le di tiempo de que me dijera que esperara a Seth, solamente me salí; hice tiempo para llegar a la playa, y recoger las conchas

Estaba en la escuela antes que todos los demás llegaran y mientras eso ocurría me puse a oír música y a prender mi lap

Vi pasar a Heidi e iba hablando con la psicóloga; por fortuna ellas no se dieron cuenta que estaba en el salón así que empecé a escuchar su charla

-Alec no me hizo caso y creo que le caigo mal

-El es difícil para todo

-Voy a coquetear con el que ahora anda tras Leah-me dio rabia

Las deje de escuchar y quería nuevamente romperle la cara

"ESA ZORRA NO SE VA A METER CON MI NAHUEL"


	9. Chapter 9

**ZORRA**

En cuanto llego Nahuel al salón me beso la mejilla antes de retirarse a su lugar que era tras de mí. Estaba tan distraída que no me di cuenta de que Heidi había entra al salón hasta que la escuche hablar

-Hola-los celos se me agruparon en toda la cara poniéndome coloreada al ver a quien estaba saludando-Soy Heidi del 322 y tú has de ser Nahuel, el muchacho nuevo-saque de mi bolsa el espejo y pude ver cómo le esta coqueteando con las piernas; y con esa minifalda, nada más se aguachaba tantito y se le podía ver todo

Debió de ver dicho "Hala soy Heidi, la zorra y pendeja del instituto que por mi culpa la psicóloga tiene en mal concepto a Leah, cuando quieras cógeme y golpéame"

-He escuchado mucho de ti Heidi, desde el primer día que entre-la rabia se me aumento, no sabía ni a quien golpear, si a Heidi por zorra o a Nahuel por prostituto

-Entonces podemos salir un día y platicar sin que allá terceras personas-le coqueteo aun mas-y a ver que sucede después de esa salida

-Lo siento-se disculpo y me relaje un poco pero los celos no bajaron de intensidad-pero no puedo ni quiero salir contigo

-¿Por qué?-escuche por el tono de su voz que lo quería medio matar y estaba indignada

-Porque ya tengo novia-la cólera se intensifico en mí

-Y se puede saber quién es-le ordeno

-Leah

-Cual Leah-le grito

-Leah Clearwater y dudo que a ella le gustaría que saliera contigo-sentí como me ruborizaba y el corazón me quería salir del pecho para posesionarse en el pecho de él

En eso fue entrando Alec al salón y lo que dijo no le cayó en gracia a Heidi

-Hola Lee-me saludo con un beso en la mejilla-Nahuel que onda, te está molestando la zorra profesional-le señalo a la piruja que tenia coqueteándole

Él no dijo nada, solo rodo los ojos

-Hola Alec-saludó Heidi tragándose la rabia que le dio-a mi también me da gusto verte

-Si como sea-Alec la cayó muy tajantemente-así que ya lárgate y ve a zorrear a otro lugar y deja a Nahuel y Lee en paz, no porque yo no te allá cogido ayer vengas a ser pedazos esta relación, pero no te preocupes cuando quiera de tu servicio te llamo y lo hacemos

Ella no sabía qué hacer ni decir, sus ojos se convirtieron en platos y estaba más que roja de la rabia pero se fue del salón

Voltee a ver a Alec y le di una sonrisa maliciosa

-¿Sabes que va a ir de chillona con Jane y ella me va a culpar de que sea una mala influencia para TODA la escuela?-puse los ojos en blanco

-No te preocupes por eso, desde ahora ella va a estar muy ocupada con alguien y se va a olvidar de ti

Se fue a su lugar, pero todavía tenía orgullo para voltear a ver a Nahuel, que no me di cuenta el momento que el nombrado estaba parado cerca de mí

-Estas enojada-no pregunto, sino que afirmo

-No porque he de estar enojada-dije monótonamente ocultando mi enfado

-Porque pensaste que caería tan bajo

-No yo no pensé eso

-Bueno pues aclaro, no quiero que pienses eso porque…-pensó las palabras-eres la única dueña de mi corazón y te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo si es posible

Al oír esas palabras mi corazón me lastimaba las costillas de lo fuerte que latía

¿Qué es el amor?

Sinceramente antes para mí era una falsedad inmensa donde uno da todo sin esperar nada a cambio, en el que te suben hasta las nubes y te sientes bien pero a la hora te dejan caer sin previo aviso y duele mucho

Pero ahora no sabía que pensar respecto a ese sentimiento tan irracional

Donde te hace reír y llorar, bienestar y maldad, ser dependiente de él

Eso es el amor

**Recuérdame**

Recuérdame cuando duermes y adivino lo que sueñas  
Cuando lejos de nuestra cama es a mí en quien piensas.  
Recuérdame.

Recuérdame cuando parta y no regrese a nuestra casa  
Cuando el frío y la tristeza se funden y te abrazan.  
Recuérdame.

Recuérdame cuando mires a los ojos del pasado  
Cuando ya no amanezca en tus brazos  
Y que seas invisible para mí, para mí.

Recuérdame amándote  
Mirándote a los ojos  
Atándome a tú vida  
Recuérdame amándote  
Esperándote tranquila  
Sin rencores sin medida  
Recuérdame, recuérdame  
Que mi alma fue tatuada en tú piel.

Recuérdame cuando sientas que tú alma está inquieta.  
Si el deseo y tú amor no me calientan.  
Recuérdame

Recuérdame  
Cuando mires a los ojos del pasado  
Cuando ya no amanezca en tus brazos  
Y que seas invisible para mi, para mi.

Recuérdame amándote  
Mirándote a los ojos  
Atándome a tú vida  
Recuérdame amándote  
Esperándome tranquila  
Sin rencores sin medidas  
Recuérdame, recuérdame  
Que mi alma está tatuada en tú piel.

Recuérdame amándote  
Mirándote a los ojos  
Atándome a tú vida  
Recuérdame  
Recuérdame que mi alma fue tatuada en tú piel.

En cuanto la clase empezó yo me puse a chatear con Sam y al decirle lo que había sucedido me dijo que tuviera cuidado porque no vaya hacer que solo me estaba midiendo y que como ya andaba con él si este es el segundo día que convivía con "ese tipo"

"Esta celoso" hablo mi subconsciente

Si lo sé

"Mándalo a freír espárragos"

Eso siempre

"Que no venga a decir que te quiere cuando él ya esta imprimado"

Y a parte a él que le importa

"Exacto que deje de andar chingando"

Si

"Y de entrometerse en tu vida, lo debió pensar antes de andar contigo"

Ahora que no venga a hacerse el buenecito

"Lo hecho, hecho esta"

Si

"Y que raro que no le guardes sentimiento"

Pues para que

"Te gusta Nahuel verdad"

Si

"Andarías con él"

Si y sin pensarlo dos veces, es tan lindo, caballeroso, tierno, se preocupa por mí… y creo que me estoy enamorando o imprimando de él


	10. Chapter 10

**JUGANDO A ESTAR ENAMORADO**

**Jane POV**

No lo podía creer Félix vivía a unos cuantos kilómetros arriba de la reserva, en el poblado Forks; y lo que me sorprendió más fue lo que me dijo la noche anterior cuando llego de improvisto a mi casa

-Hola-hablo mientras abría la puerta

Esa voz la conocía mejor que nadie y sentí como la sangre se me bajaba hasta los talones por a sorpresa

-Hola-conteste y le hice el ademán de que pasara a mi casa

Se sentó en el sillón y bajo el ramo de rosas que traía

-Espero que no te moleste-dijo señalando el detalle

-No te preocupes-camine lo más rápido que pude para ir por un florero y regresar aquí a su lado, coloque el detalle en el recipiente con agua

-Bueno-dijo mientras yo me sentaba frente de él-ya no puedo callar este sentimiento y mi maldito orgullo no me dejaba aceptar que he estado enamorado de ti desde el primer día que te vi, que tu siempre has sido la dueña de mi corazón pero estaba aferrado a quitarte esa posición por el temor a perderte, y hoy he venido hasta acá a confesarte todo

Los ojos se me inundaron de la emoción al escuchar esas palabras proferidas de la boca del ser que siempre he amado. La esperanza muere al último pero no creí que llegaría tal cosa tan pronto, sentía ganas de besarlo y dejarme hacer de él, fundir nuestras piel y no separarnos nunca más pero tenía que caber la decencia entre los dos

Platicamos un momento más y después el se retiro porque ya se hacia de noche y no quería que tuviera un accidente en el camino

**Te quiero**

Te quiero

y creo que este mundo

es muy pequeño

no cabe en el todo lo que yo siento

te quiero y pienso

que el tiempo no ha borrado nuestros sueños

que cada dia es mas grande y

mas perfecto

no miento si te vuelvo a recordar

que te quiero

es grande y muy cierto te adoro

eres mi risa mi llanto y mi tesoro nunca,

nunca te me vallas a escapar

y te quiero es grande y muy cierto te adoro

eres mi risa mi llanto y mi tesoro nunca,

nunca te me vallas a escapar.

Te quiero

y espero que tu amor sea sincero

pues yo sin tu calor me desespero,

te quiero y no puedo imaginar

mi vida sin tus besos tus caricias,

tus abrazos, tus excesos

no miento si te vuelvo a recordar

que te quiero

es grande y muy cierto

te adoro eres mi risa mi llanto

y mi tesoro nunca, nunca te me vallas a escapar

te quiero es grande y muy cierto

te adoro eres mi risa mi llanto

y mi tesoro nunca, nunca te me vallas a escapar.

Te quiero es grande y muy cierto te adoro

eres mi risa mi llanto y mi tesoro nunca, nunca te me vallas a escapar

**Félix POV**

Esta era mi oportunidad para vengarme y que mejor que haciéndole creer a la estúpida de Jane que la amaba, aventándome un chorote que casi todas las mujeres se creían y esta mujer era una de ellas

Con decirle que la luna y las estrellas eran de ella porque yo se la he bajado se lo creyó a la primera

A quien le importa lo que siente esa víbora yo solamente lo hacía para des aburrirme

Lo único que me haría falta es meterme a su cama pero todo a su debido tiempo; y no voy a usar condón ni ningún preservativo para abandonarla con una cría que se que me va a recordar por toda su vida

Eso me lo debía y muy bien, le voy a prometer una boda que no va a ver y un amargo recuerdo

**Venganza **

Nunca ciñó tu pecho mi acechanza de niño,  
acosté mi deseo como a una bestia herida,  
y el ir a ti invisible te pareció un cariño:  
salvando tus purezas, creí salvar tu vida…

Desde ese hondo pasado vienes a verme. Llegas  
hoy con tus flores húmedas, tan frágilmente joven  
que, apartada del tiempo, parece que navegas  
en ese mar sin olas que atraviesa Beethoven.

De las lindes del mundo traje brazadas de arte  
y oro helado y sonoro… Mas nada pude darte:  
¡temía que una dádiva me traicionaría!

Y hoy que llegas tan joven, al fin de mi jornada,  
por no haber dicho nada, por no haber dado nada,  
me tortura, como una loca, la poesía.

Esto va a ser divertido y gratificante…espero que te duela más de la cuenta lo que te voy a ser porque tú no vas a llegar a formar parte de mi vida, eres una basura a quien puedo pisar y desechar como se me dé la gana

Está escrito, que este es tu final de tortura y el comiendo de una llena de llantos y tristeza ya que tu no sirves para nada Jane


	11. Chapter 11

**LAS CARTAS**

Sé que este orgullo me va a matar la relación que llevo de 24 horas con Nahuel pero el es MIO y de nadie más; está mal lo posesiva y celosa que soy pero nunca antes creí en la imprimación pero ahora siento que él es el centro de mi universo y que es el ser divino que vino a salvarme

Cuando la zorra se fue no le tome importancia a lo que hiciera porque estaba molesta de que se dejara coquetear por esa y luego no lo quería ver por mi sonrojo que me dio de "tengo novia y es Leah"

Fue cuando sentí su presencia atrás de mi y sentí su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me hizo voltear pero aun mantenía la mirada baja por lo sonrojada que me ponía

-Ese sonrojo me gusta-dijo eso contra mi cabello-y hueles a mi fruta favorita

"No te desmayes y respira lenta y profundamente" me recordó mi conciencia

Como podía respirar bien si sentía que el corazón rompería mis costillas y se iría corriendo a sus brazos

-Eres como una frutilla, un manjar para mis pupilas y para mi lengua

Tuve que enterrar mi rostro en su pecho porque ya estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso y hubiera seguido así si no fuera que entro Aro, Jane y Heidi

-Buenos días-saludo Aro-bueno, el sábado que viene es el baile de san Valentín, así que no falten y hoy es el día de las cartas donde las mujeres reciben todo tipo de pequeños detalles…

Ya empezaba mi tormento, donde yo no recibía ni una mísera carta porque no se valía recibirlas de ningún amigo, tenía que ser de alguien que no te conocía pero te veía agradable y atractiva

-Espero que Leah ahora si reciba una carta y no se quede como el patito feo-se burlo Heidi

Yo no le tome importancia pero fue Alec quien abogo por mí

-Sabes tú…-iba a llamarla como hace algunos momentos pero se cayó-nunca debes de escupir para arriba porque te va a caer y se ve que nada más te usan

Tuve que volver a enterrar mi cara en el pecho de Nahuel para sofocar mi carcajada pero Alec se rió en su cara y varios compañeros más

Cuando se fueron yo me ataque de la risa y nadie volvió a hablar de esa situación en el transcurso de la primera clase

Seguí conversando con Nahuel por el MSN escolar

Nazar123-así que le tengo que mandar cartas a alguien que me agrada de la escuela

Lee LeeC21-Si

Dentro de mí estaba empezando a llorar porque bien sabía que no recibiría ni una postal electrónica

Nazar123-estoy en desacuerdo con eso porque uno no puede enamorar a una persona una semana y ya; sino que la tiene que tener enamorada todo el año o toda tu vida y no debes de entrar en la monotonía

Qué bueno que lo tenía tras de mí porque me puso colorada esas palabras

Lee LeeC21-se lo dices a alguien que su corazón dejo de latir y ya no cree en el amor

Nazar123-dejame ver quien devuelva a la vida tu corazón y que te pinte un nuevo amor donde habrá te amo, felicidad, besos que te harán viajar a la luna y un esclavo para el resto de los días que nos quede por vivir

Esas palabras me dejaban ver que era para mí pero no lo podía aceptar tan pronto, aunque él se halla robado mi aliento el primer instante que lo vi

**La primera versión **

La primera versión de tus ojos mirando  
La perdí por temor a seguirte mirando  
La primera versión de tu mano y mi mano  
Se la di a un escultor para hacerte un regalo  
Y se la quedó...  
Y así soñé mi primera vez  
Detrás de ti se fue

Tu mano y mi mano, tus ojos, mis labios  
Tú forma de mirar  
Ya nada será igual  
Tu pelo, mi miedo y en medio tus besos  
Tú forma de escuchar  
Ya nada será igual

La primera versión de tu voz susurrando  
Me tembló el corazón  
Algo desconsolado  
La primera versión de otros labios besando  
La escribí por amor, para verte a mi lado  
Y así soñé mi primera vez  
Detrás de ti se fue

Tu mano y mi mano, tus ojos, mis labios  
Tú forma de mirar  
Ya nada será igual  
Tu pelo, mi miedo y en medio tus besos  
Tú forma de escuchar  
Ya nada será igual

Nos dejó la inocencia,  
La primera versión de inconsciencia  
Se perdió la sorpresa  
La versión de un amor sin esencia  
Comenzó la tristeza  
La primera versión de la ausencia  
Despertó la pereza,  
La versión de un amor que se aleja

Tu mano y mi mano, tus ojos, mis labios  
Tú forma de mirar  
Ya nada será igual  
Tu pelo, mi miedo y en medio tus besos  
Tú forma de escuchar  
Ya nada será igual

Y no sentía dolor pero tenía miedo de volver a sentir ese miedo

La primera hora transcurrió sin ninguna novedad y ya para entonces tenía muchas postales de Nahuel y de Alec; no sabía que decirles pero el mensaje que tenía la postal de Alec me hizo reír

"No te preocupes las postales que son según para ella son para ti, de eso yo me encargo"

Con este amigo parece más mi guarda espalda que un amigo

Después de tanto dolor por fin voy a tener un poco de calma y serenidad

"El amor concede a los demás de destruirte" me espeto mi conciencia

No le quería tomar importancia pero tenía razón

**Nahuel POV**

Cuando la abrace e hice que volteara a verme oculto su rostro en mi pecho y pude sentir como se ponía colorada y hubiera quedado así de no ser porque llego el director, la psicóloga y la presidenta del consejo estudiantil (Heidi)

Lo que dijo ella me molesto que estaba a punto de golpearla pero no era de un caballero golpear a una dama; aunque eso de dama es un decir

Pero Alec fue quien abogo por MI Leah, cosa que me provoco un poco de celos y luego ella escondió su rostro en mi pecho para ahogar las carcajadas que le provoco

Yo no sabía que Alec era bueno bloqueando correos de las personas no deseadas y que ahora esa SUCIA no recibiría ni una postal electrónica

No me sorprendió ver la sonrisa de entusiasmo que se le pinto a Leah cuando al final de la primera clase tenía su bandeja al bode

Pero ahora teníamos muchos problemas porque venía la hora de las cartas en el buzón que tenia cada salón afuera de este

No pude evitar preguntarle a este Alec de que ahora como lo íbamos a hacer

-No te preocupes-me dijo muy quitado de la pena-con la imagen que mande de Heidi por toda la web ni si quiera ganas te dan de acercarte a ella

Inmediatamente vi mi correo y si tenía razón

Era Heidi con todas las imperfecciones en su cara, unas mega ojerotas y con un bigote que miedo daba y decía entre comillas y letras mayúsculas

"**ESTE ADEFECIO ES HEIDI SIN MAQUILLAJE"**

Y luego había una foto de Leah muy guapa y sin maquillaje y tenía una frase

"**ESTA HERMOSA MUJER ES LEAH Y UDS. LA HAN TACHADO POR PROBLEMAS QUE NI LES INTERESA, ASI QUE YA DEJENSE DE PAYASADAS"**

Tenía celos de Alec pero algo me decía que yo debía tenerlo porque él solo estaba haciendo justicia por culpa de su prima y la tonta esa llamada Heidi


	12. Chapter 12

**CENA FARSANTE **

**Jane POV**

Hoy no moleste a Leah a pesar de que Heidi me dijo que no recibió ninguna tarjeta y esta Leah recibió todas las del instituto

-Jane Leah me está bajando la popularidad-me grito y me hizo un puchero

-Querida ya es tiempo de que aprendas a ganar popularidad por ti misma-puse los ojos en blanco-no siempre me vas a tener a tu lado y tu tío Aro no es eterno

Salió echando fuego y azotando la puerta de la oficina

Estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacia que me espanto el teléfono móvil cuando sonó. Me acerque la pantalla para ver quién era y me dio un ataque al corazón cuando vi que era Félix

-Hola preciosa-sentí que las mejillas se me ponían todas coloradas

-Hola

-¿Estas ocupada esta noche?-el pecho me dolía por mi corazón que latía erráticamente

-No

-Entonces paso por ti a las 6 de la tarde

-Está bien

-Te amo-colgó después de decirme esas palabras

Todo el día anduve en las nubes, no me concentraba en nada y no hacía nada más que pensar en ese hombre que me traía de un ala

El y yo fuimos creados para estar por toda la eternidad juntos, lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si fuese el caso, vosotros fuimos hechos el uno para el otro como engrandes que se unen para formar la maquinaria y si me pidiera la vida con gusto se la daría

En cuanto tocaron la campana de la salida de los alumnos arregle mis cosas para retirarme del instituto pero antes entro mi querido primo Alec

-Hola Jane-entro como Juan por su casa y se sentó en mi lugar

-Hola Alec, que se te ofrece-zapatee de impaciencia

-Veo que tienes prisa-se acomodo más en su lugar-y te veo muy enamorada

-Si tengo prisa-tome mi saco del respaldo del asiento-y si estoy enamorada o no, eso no es de tu incumbencia; así que ya llégale

No me dijo nada solo se salió de mi oficina y a los pocos minutos le seguí yo, llegue a las 3:30 pm a la casa, tenia 2 horas y media para arreglarme y quedar completamente hermosa para Félix

Me metí a bañar media hora y cuando me vestí no sabía que ponerme, tenía un vestido escotado de la espalda y todo entallado color rosa pastel pero en ese momento recordé que tenía algo más para sorprender a los hombres que solamente use una vez y eso fue una navidad familiar hace ya 3 años

Era un vestido corto transparente negro que tapaba solamente la zona del busto y la tanga con un lindo escote en el pecho

Saque la ropa interior apropiada negra con encaje, me puse unos huaraches de tacón fino de 15 cm. Me vi en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en el baño y me veía exquisitamente hermosa, me recogí el cabello en un chingo completo y me puse unos aretes largos de oro con diamantes en la punta que formaban una flor, el maquillaje consistía en sombras cafés claro, rubor, rímel y lápiz labial rojo sangre; baje las escaleras y cuando estaba a punto de sacar mi abrigo tocaron la puerta

**Félix POV**

Era la cita perfecta porque sabía que Jane estos días estaba en la fertilidad y me podía aprovechar de eso

Cuando toque la puerta y me abrió por poquito se me viene y sentí que el pantalón lastimaba a mi recto lo único que pude hacer fue tragar saliva

-Lista amor-le dije al oído cuando le bese el cuello, olía a flores y a cítricos un aroma que adoraba desde que ella era niña

-Si lista, nada mas deja agarro mi abrigo-me quede como idiota viéndole las nalgas

"Quiero tocarle las piernas y un poco más" pensé

No me di cuenta que ya estaba afuera hasta que me tomo la mano que la tenía puesta

En cuanto se subió al auto se cruzo de piernas cosa que me dejo ver mejor la tanga de encaje que traía; aprovechándome de eso puse mi mano en su pierna que se sentía su errático corazón

-Hoy te ves hermosa y sexy-le apreté la pierna y ella hizo un gemido de placer-creo que hoy me voy a poner celoso de aquellos que te vean con lujuria

"Que me pidan cuanto te rento por hora, al fin que de piruja no te bajo"

-No hace falta que te pongas celoso porque soy toda tuya

-Todavía no eres mía, te falta mi sello personal-le brillaron los ojos y de inmediato coloco su desnudo cuello cerca de mi boca

Me moje mis labios y sentí su mano tocar mi miembro cosa que me éxito más de la cuenta, le hice el sello bien marcado, que seguramente le tardaría 3 semanas en quitarse

La cena trascurrió lentamente mientras su pie jugaba con mi entrepierna y mi erecto pene, cuando concluyo la lleve a su casa y me invito a beber algo

No pude más y la tome cuando me enseñaba las nalgas y su prenda de encaje, se estremeció bajo mi agarre y mi erección

-Hazme completamente tuya-se quito el vestido de una sentada

Le bese el cuello completamente y me baje a su pecho donde me pidió que le llenara todo los rincones de chupetones y se lo hice

Ella se coloco rápidamente sobre mi y comenzó a besarme mi pecho desnudo, cuando llego a mi abdomen me quito los bóxers y comenzó a mamar de mi miembro, no tardo mucho en que le saliera el semen pero ella se lo trago con gusto

Cuando llego el momento de hacerle el oral me pidió que ya la embistiera que no le importaba que no tuviera condón y así lo hice, la embestí empezando despacio y terminando con gritos que llevaban mi nombre y rasguños en la espalda

Cuando terminamos ella estaba feliz que antes de quedarse dormida sobre mi pecho suspiro y dijo TE AMO FELIX

"Nada mas te voy a dejar con un hijo que se va a parecer a mí y después de un año regresare y te volveré a dejar embarazada"

El amor no es mutuo querida solo estoy tomando venganzas de las que me debes


	13. Chapter 13

**SUEÑO**

Estoy completamente sola en un lugar que ni conozco pero que mi subconsciente rectifica que siempre estoy ahí

Es un lugar frio pero no muy obscuro por la luz de la luna que ilumina todo el lugar, escucho una cascada bailando con las rocas que se encuentran debajo de esta y el compas de la música que lleva el viento es una tonadita muy alegre; intento avanzar pero no me muevo del mismo lugar en el que estoy rodeada de rosas rojas con todos sus capullos abiertos hacia el cielo, tienen un delicioso aroma que invita a deleitarte tu olfato

-Leah-escucho como el viento me susurra al oído

Pero esa voz yo ya la he escuchado antes porque el corazón me empieza a latir mas ferozmente de lo normal y sé que debo de buscar esa voz, ir tras de esa tranquilizadora voz

Como sea muevo mis pies pero sin dañar las rosas pero creo que ellas no quieren que me mueva porque con cada paso que doy se me clavan las espinas en mis pantorrillas

Es doloroso pero yo no le tomo importancia sigo caminando, siento como sale un liquido de donde tengo clavadas las espinas; eso es sangre me digo a mi misma pero eso no hace que yo pare de caminar

Por fin logro salir de las rosas sin dañar a ninguna pero a donde fui a parar era más bien un bosque lleno de puras magnolias donde su aroma era embriagante y si le ponías mucha atención era adictiva y te cantaba al oído

La voz volvió a decir mi nombre pero esta vez era más traviesa y como si estuviera jugando, me puse en marcha a caminar tras esa voz caminando en zigzag entre las magnolias

Estaba a punto de llegar cuando escucho:

-Te amo Leah-y ciento como alguien reposa sus labios en mi mejilla

Abrí los ojos de prisa pero al darme cuenta estoy yo sola en la obscuridad de mi cuarto con el viento refrescando toda la murada por la ventana abierta

Me puse a ser conjeturas rápida y mentalmente…

…esa voz yo la conozco y es de MI NAHUEL


	14. Chapter 14

**MELANCOLIA **

**Alec POV**

Amado Alec:

No sé cómo decirte esto pero tú y yo ya no podemos andar porque mi padre encontró un mejor trabajo en Japón y me voy a ir con él, sé que me debería de quedar con mi madre pero ella quiere rehacer su vida y yo no la puedo detener en eso.

Recuerda que siempre te voy a amar y más porque traigo a un ser de apenas 3 meses dentro de mí, sé que no es muy bueno de mi parte decírtelo por medio de esta carta pero no quiero destruirte tu vida apenas siendo los dos unos jóvenes; tienes mucho por delante y deseo que logres todos tus objetivos.

Te prometo que en cuanto nazca si es niño le voy a poner tu nombre y si es niña le pondré Alexia

Siempre te amare

Atentamente

Sasha Denalí

Mi bebe ahorita tendría un nueve meses de nacido, intente rastrear a su padre pero nunca lo encontré y a su madre no le importaba nada; la última vez que vi a la señora fue hace como 4 meses y la vi embarazada

Y no me supo decir nada respecto a Sasha y a mi hijo(a)

Como los extraño, solamente a ella le voy a ser fiel por toda la eternidad

**Flash back**

No sé porque no pude dormir en toda la noche y a las seis de la mañana escuche que llegaba el correo, no le di importancia pero apenas dieron las ocho de la mañana y fui a ver la correspondencia. En cuanto leí la carta nada más me puse lo primero que encontré y tome el carro de mama y fui corriendo al aeropuerto

Pero no pude llegar a tiempo tenía dos minutos de haber despegado el avión y fue pura casualidad encontrarme a Alice ahí porque después no podía ni mover un pie de lo emblemático que me encontraba

**Fin flash back**

Desde entonces la sonrisa no llega a mis ojos y yo no he sido el mismo desde entonces


	15. Chapter 15

**RECORDANDO**

Después de ese sueño desperté empapada en sudor, ya tenía ocho años que no soñaba con eso y lo soñaba por culpa de mi madre

**Flash back**

Estaba en la etapa de rebeldía total y absoluta y solamente iba a la escuela a tomar apunte pero no hacia las tareas ni nada por el estilo y mi madre estaba pasando también por una situación muy fea; su único hermano David estaba grave en el hospital y su mujer lo había dejado cuando se entero que tenía una enfermedad que lo deterioraba día a día

Un día de esos la profesora de física estaba revisando las variables y para variar yo no tenía nada en el cuaderno dado que me iba de pinta 2 semanas seguidas y pues me valía un reverendo cacahuate

-Leah Clearwater-me llamo la profesora desde su escritorio

-¡Mande!-grite desde mi lugar que se encontraba hasta atrás

-Tus variables-me exigió

Y sinceramente no quería hacer nada ese día en especial ya que mis compañeros andaban de lame ovarios sobornando a la maestra y eso conmigo no va

Voy a reprobar lo hago bien y no ando ahí rogándole a una vieja que ni de mi familia es y aparte mi orgullo no me lo permite

-No tengo nada-dije sinceramente para que me voy a poner como loca a pasar los tarugos apuntes de toda mi ausencia, lo hago lo hare bien nada de nada

La maestra hizo una mega caroto tota y yo no le tome importancia como es mi costumbre, transcurrió la clase y ya cuando iban a tocar la maestra me regaña en frente de todo el salón, eso me molesto y me la cobre pero todo a su debido tiempo lo cuento

-De aquí no te vas hasta que no me lo entregues-si me enoje y si de diablos se trata nadie me gana

-No tengo tiempo

-Entonces estas reprobada

-Haga lo que cree conveniente-agarre mi mochila y me salí

A los pocos días la bruja llamo a mi mama y como no fui yo conteste, ella me dijo que le dijera a mi madre y a mi padre que estaban citados para las 5 de la tarde de ese mismo día

Mi amado papi ya estaba enterado de todo lo que hacía por eso trabaja en la comisaria pero él sabía que estaba en la etapa de rebeldía a su máxima potencia y no le dio importancia porque todos pasamos por eso

Pero cuando mi madre se entero ese día la odie

-¡Chingada madre!-me señalo con el dedo y tenía la mano puesta para la contestación que le iba a dar y darme una bofetada-¡cómo es posible que vayas de la chingada ya ni tu hermano y porque te vas de pinta de por si eres…!

Comenzó a insultarme con palabras que me hacían enojar y luego peor cuando empezó a insultarme con adjetivos calificativos que sabía que me molestaba y que ponía a relucir mis defectos y problemas físicos que ni tenía

-¡No te estás viendo!-me señalo de arriba abajo-no eres modelo, ni cantante, eres una pobre humana toda fea que tus padres no son empresarios ni nada por el estilo para cumplir tus caprichos y querida no encontraras a un marido millonario en este pueblo o al menos que quieras ser igual que las pendejas de aquí a alguien que te hable bonito te coja y te cases porque de ser así tengo varios candidatos y nada de que son hogareños…

La deje de escuchar porque mis oídos me estaban zumbando de la cólera que me estaba aguantando y ya estaba negra del enojo y seguramente mis ojos flameaban con veneno

En ese instante intente dar un paso para salir por la puerta para relajarme pero mi adorada madre me sujeto del brazo

-¡DE AQUÍ NO TE MUEVES!-me sentó en la silla y me abofeteo pero yo no la aguante; la aleje de mí y me salí de la casa sin darle importancia

Regrese a la casa 5 días después estaba en el arrollo que está muy escondido en el bosque y si no te sabes el camino te pierdes y puedes ir a dar a Canadá

Pero ese no es mi caso porque yo si me lo sabía y solamente no quise regresar hasta que la loca de mi madre se le bajara lo menopáusica

Al mes de eso le di a la maestra una paleta de chocolate que yo le había hecho, tenía somníferos y laxantes así que duro un mes sin ir la maestra por una diarrea barbará y por falta de sueño

**Fin flash back**

Y bueno y mi madre para calmar su culpabilidad me llevo al psicólogo cosa que no funciono porque aun tengo escrito con sangre lo que me hizo y eso me las va a cobrar

Voltee a ver la hora y me quede desubicada

-Apenas es la media noche-dije mientras me levantaba de la cama y como sabía que no tendría más sueño salí por la ventana a caminar al bosque pero antes le deje una nota a mi hermanito

Fui en silencio hasta el cuarto de Seth y le deje en su buro una nota:

Es la media noche y ya no puedo dormir, iré a caminar al bosque por unas horas, en cuanto sea la hora de despertarme hazlo

Lee Lee

Regrese a mi recamara y me salí por mi ventana


	16. Chapter 16

**LUNA**

**Nahuel POV**

No me había dormido hace mucho pero el aire frio que entraba por la ventana abierta me despertó a pesar de estar bañado en sudor, me levante de la cama y camine hacia esta para cerrarla hasta que una sombra logre captar con de pura casualidad, iba caminando hacia el bosque, me le quede viendo detenidamente y pude notar que se trataba de mi Leah; nada mas me coloque los tenis, corrí escalera abajo y salí por la ventana que tenía abierta y daba a la sala pero antes de salir tome las llaves y la seguí

Ella caminaba hacia lo más profundo del bosque y si prestaba mucha atención podía oír un arrollo correr no muy lejos de aquí, seguía caminando pero al parecer no sentía mi presencia porque iba muy distraída y nadie saldría ya a estas horas de la madrugada a ningún lado, de repente fui yo el sorprendido porque no me di cuenta en el momento que se detuvo y se dio media vuelta. Hasta que hablo y me quede helado a unos pasos de ella

-Hola Nahuel-hablo a un volumen un poco bajo pero en la oscuridad y en el silencio de la noche se escucho muy normal-porque me has seguido, yo te hacia todavía en los brazos de Morfeo ya que falta 5 horas para que comience la clase

No me podía quedar callado, eso no era lo que me habían enseñado mis padres ni como era así que camine hacia ella para quedarme a un paso de distancia de su hermoso rostro

-Para cuidarte, el viento me despertó porque sabía que ibas hacia un lugar no muy seguro de noche-Leah me miro con ojos de "este tipo está loco" pero no dijo nada-estaba dormido pero en eso me azoto el aire frio desde la ventana, me levante y te vi caminando hacia acá y no dude ningún segundo en venir a tu lado

-Gracias-sentí como su temperatura subía y de no ser por la noche juraría que se puso colorada-pero ahora ve aquí a mi lado por favor

Esboce una gran sonrisa y me coloque a su lado; ella siguió en silencio caminando y yo sentí la inmensa necesidad de cogerle la mano. Le tome la mano y entre lace sus dedos con los míos, sentí como su pulso se volvía errático ante mi contacto

"Tengo tantas cosas que decirte que no sé si me alcanzara el tiempo en decírtelo mi más preciada estrella del cielo nocturno"

Íbamos caminando y yo iba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando llegamos a la orilla del arrollo hasta que Leah se detuvo

-Hemos llegado-dijo quitándose los tenis, los calcetines y sentándose en esa orilla-puedes meter los pies, esta agua es muy clara y no en fría a estas horas porque baja del cerro y aquí abajo hay rocas volcánicas-dijo esto último señalando hacia el centro del arrollo

De una sentada me quite los tenis y me senté a su lado y era verdad el agua estaba tibia a estas horas o a lo mejor estaba así porque a ella se le subió la temperatura y templo el agua

Ella se quedo viendo al cielo y yo al reflejo del agua que con la luz de la luna la hacían ver más hermosa, como si fuera una ninfa o algo prohibido por su belleza exquisita y si caía en ella las puertas del infierno me tragarían pero eso era un sacrificio que tomaría

**Leah POV**

Estaba observando la inmensa luna plateada que alumbraba el manto estelar y deseando que mis pies se relajaran al contacto cuando Nahuel me espanto susurrándome palabras al oído

-Eres única y sin igual…-su aliento viajo por toda mi cara y desee poder besarlo-hoy la luna sale para ti mi amada, y las estrellas son el reflejo de ti, me siento dichoso de poderte tomar de la mano y cada día que pasa quiero más, ya no me conformo con ese contacto ahora quiero besar tus labios…

Lo deje de escuchar porque ya no podía pensar en otra cosa más…

Sin mirarlo a los ojos recargue mi cabeza en su hombro y con un fino movimiento de brazos me tenía en su regazo y me empezó a recitar un poema

_**Tu belleza de mañana**_

__

Tu belleza, tu frescura  
como brisa de mañana  
en esa hora temprana  
cuando abruma tu hermosura

Con ese andar elegante  
te paseas descuidada  
con apariencia de hada  
siempre alejada, distante

Fantasía cotidiana  
imposible no mirarte  
y sin pudor admirarte  
al pasar por mi ventana

Eres sueño recurrente  
mi más preciada ilusión  
esa secreta pasión  
con residencia en mi mente

Cuando lo recito me hizo sentir un poco más de lo que soy:

Mujer

Novia

Esposa

Amante

Esas palabras lo dijo con tanta aclamación que de inmediato busque sus ojos, y en ellos me perdí, estaba completamente soñolienta en sus brazos que solamente pude decir:

-No me dejes, protégeme esta noche y las que vienen,-suspire-que tengo miedo a cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos tu ya no estás…

-Siempre estaré aquí, velare tus noches y protegeré tus días, tu duerme que aquí voy a estar cuando despiertes-me acomodo la cabeza para que escuchara el palpitar de su corazón y me dio un beso en la frente, no supe a qué hora me quede dormida solo supe que suspire ante su beso


	17. Chapter 17

**VESTIDO**

**Seth POV**

Me desperté porque sentí que algo se me había olvidado, eran las 3 de la mañana, prendí la lamparita de noche que tenia a un costado de mi cama y pude notar la nota que dejo Leah junto a este

Me levante y fui a su recamara, se le había olvidado su ropa y sus accesorios, los metí en una maleta y me salí por su ventana que estaba abierta, ya estaba por caminar hacia el bosque cuando visualizo a Nahuel cargando a mi hermana que se veía profundamente dormida en sus brazos

-Hola- lo salude

-Hola Seth-contesto cuando se acerco hasta donde yo estaba-tapate niño, te va a dar un resfriado

Nos reímos respecto a su comentario porque los dos íbamos en puros pantalones cortos y enseñando el torso

-Deja llevo a tu hermana a tu casa-dijo quitándole importancia

-No la puedes subir por su ventana-dije quitándole importancia-seria mas fácil que la lleves a tu casa y yo le invento un pretexto a mis padres- levante los hombros

-Pero no trae ropa para mañana

-No te preocupes-le enseñe la maleta-siempre arregla la ropa antes de acostarse y sus accesorios y los metí en aquí

-Está bien

Seguimos caminando hasta que él se detuvo frente a su casa que tenia las ventanas abiertas de par en par de su sala

-Seth, puedes sacar mis llaves del bolsillo derecho del pantalón por favor y abrir la puerta- se posiciono para que yo las sacara

-Si-saque las llaves y le di una vuelta pero no se abrió-está bien cerrado-comente

-Me salí por la ventana de rápido cuando vi a tu hermana caminar hacia el bosque y nada más tome mis llaves-dijo cuando ya pude abrir la puerta y se la detuve para que pasara con una Leah dormida profundamente-deja voy a dejar a tu hermana a mi habitación para que se duerma más cómoda-lo seguí escalera arriba y deje la maleta en el suelo del cuarto

-Bueno, yo me voy a dormir un rato mas-dije saliendo de la habitación-por cierto

-¿Qué?

-Despiértala a las cinco y media para que se arregle-sonreí ampliamente-porque si no se pone como loca y anda de mal humor

-Está bien cinco y media será-salí de la casa

**Leah POV**

Estoy sentada en la orilla del mar esperando a que suceda algo, de pronto veo a Nahuel despidiéndose de mí con la mano y se hunde en las aguas del mar

-¡NAHUEL; NO TE VAYAS; NO ME DEJES!-intento correr pero hacia él pero mis pies se quedaron pegados en la arena

Me despierto y me levanto de un salto de la almohada, miro el reloj que se encuentra en frente de la cama…un momento, este no es mi cuarto, y esta no es mi casa

-Has tenido una pesadilla-dice la sombra que se encuentra parada en la pared lo visualizo bien y veo que es Nahuel por su silueta

-Nahuel-suspiro de alivio

-Tranquila-se acerca a la cama y me acaricia la cabeza-no me voy a ir a ninguna parte o por lo menos no sin ti

Mi corazón anda desbocado por eso y creo que lo puede escuchar él también

-A qué hora es- pregunte con la cabeza puesta en su hombro

-Son las cinco y media-me besa la frente-ya es hora de que te metas a bañar y yo de hacer el quehacer

Vaya que si me conocía pero…

-No traigo mi ropa-dije poniéndome de pie-creo que será mejor que regrese a mi casa

-Tu hermano trajo la maleta con tu ropa hace poco, vio que te traía en brazos y me explico que sería muy peligroso subirte a tu habitación así que se tomo la libertad de guardar tus ropas de hoy en esa maleta-señala la bolsa que esta junto a la cama

No dije nada solo lo mire y le sonreí sonrojándome un poco

Él se salió de la habitación y yo me metí a bañar sin problema alguno, después de una hora baje las escaleras ya con mi ropa puesta

-Huele delicioso-dije entrando a la cocina donde estaba él

-Gracias amor-me sonroje al escuchar esas palabras-te hice el desayuno- se voltio y me beso en la frente

-Gracias pero no debiste molestarte-tome los vasos con jugo de naranja que estaban en la mesita que utilizaba para partir y hacer cosas así-yo solamente como jugo y una fruta

-No es ninguna molestia-dijo poniendo los platos en la mesa-y tienes que comer bien, el desayuno es el alimento más importante-coloque los vasos en la mesa y me senté en la silla que me tenía ya esperando para arrimármela

Terminamos de desayunar a las siete, le dije que se metiera a bañar y que yo lavaba los platos mientras él se arreglaba

Después de veinte minutos el ya se encontraba sentado en la sala esperando a que terminara de retocarme un poco

-Ya vámonos-le dije ya cuando estaba frente de él

-Esta bien-se levanto-por cierto te ves hermosa

-Gracias-me puse un poco colorada

Salimos de la casa y empezamos a andar tomados de las manos con los dedos entre lazados hacia la escuela. En cuento llegamos saludamos a mis amigos (Emily, Sam, Quil, Paul, Embry, Elizabella, Jacob, Seth y Alec) que a uno de ellos no les dio gracia verme tomada de la mano de Nahuel

Estaba teniendo una conversación por MSN con Emily que no me di cuenta de que había entrado Heidi hasta que dijo

-El tema del baile es VENECIA así que apúrense a conseguir la vestimenta porque ya es pasado mañana el baile-rodé mis ojos

Afortunadamente para mi hoy salía temprano y no tendría que esperar a nadie ya que los demás se iban a dar a la fuga

El tiempo paso rápidamente que cuando salimos Nahuel, Alec y yo de la escuela ya nos esperaban nuestros amigos en la calle de frente para irnos en la camioneta de Sam

-Vamos a la casa de los Cullen-anuncio Jacob y Sam piso el acelerador antes de que pudiera decir algo

En menos de veinte minutos ya nos encontrábamos en la casa Cullen

-Hola chicos-nos saludo muy maternalmente Esme la abuelita de Reneesme y Elizabella-niñas las esperan arriba Alice y Rosalie

-Eso significa que vamos a hacer ahora sus muñecas modelos-dijo Eli tomándonos a Emily y a mí de las manos para que subiéramos

Cuando entramos en la habitación vi unos rollos de tela de todos los colores y a Alice con la cinta métrica colgando del cuello

-Bueno, sinceramente ya no necesito las medidas de las tres solo necesito que se prueben sus vestidos para terminar los detalles de estos

A cada quien nos entrego nuestros vestidos

-Leah el tuyo esta mas cachondo ya que tu estas alta y con muy buena figura con las medidas perfectas de 110, 60 y 120-dijo Rosalie cuando me dio una nalgada amistosa-y todas tienen antifaz del color del vestido

-Y nada de peros porque las vamos a peinar y arreglar-dijo Alice antes de que contraatacara

Mi vestido era entallado de la parte del torso, sin mangas, con una V de la parte de abajo del pecho central hasta el busto enseñando un poco de esto, en la parte de atrás era un escote en forma de U mostrando toda mi espalda. La parte baja del vestido no era de princesa y se los agradezco, pero era lindo, ni entallado ni esponjoso, caía como una lluvia otoñal. Era de un color rojo manzana y el antifaz era de diamantina roja con el contorno lleno de unas piedritas pequeñas color rojo sangre

-Bien, te vez perfecta-dijo Rosalie sacándome de mi ensoñación-y creo que tu pareja no te dejara ni un minuto a solas

No dije nada para no tener que explicarle

-Te quiero el sábado aquí a las 9am

-Porque tan temprano…-me callo

-Temprano, así que dile a los chicos que van a tener que venir a recogerlas aquí

Después de cambiarme la ropa baje las escaleras y encontré a todos los muchachos jugando play station con Emmet

Tuve que pararme enfrente de la televisión para que me escucharan

-Jacob, Seth, Sam y Nahuel van a tener que pasar el sábado por nosotras aquí cuando sea el baile- se quedaron perplejos y me fui a la cocina con Esme


	18. Chapter 18

**COINSIDENCIAS DE LA VIDA**

**SASHA POV**

Lamentaba mucho haberme ido con mi papá pero me obligaron a hacerlo ya que él iba a cuidar a mi abuela pero como era militar y estaría varios meses en la malisia sin poder cuidar a mi abuela me llevo a mí más aparte de que él no quería que me quedara con mi mamá y su insoportable hermano pero cuando me fui tenia meses de embarazo

Hoy me e desecho de mi padre me vine a Forks a la casa de un tío. Charlie Swam, ya es un hombre mayor y trabaja en la agencia policiaca del pueblo, él se entero de mi situación y me invito a su casa con tal de que me alegara de mi papa y de mi abuela

Tengo dos niños de 6 meses cada uno, Alec Jr. Y Casandra Vulturi Denalí, me entere que mi amado Alec se cambio el apellido paterno por el mío así que ahora se apellida Denaly pero con "Y"

Lo extraño demasiado a Alec, me acuerdo cuando fui obligada a dejarle esa carta, pero ya no sé donde puede estar. Hoy entro al instituto y los suegros de mi prima Bella se ofrecieron a cuidar a mis niños mientras estoy en clases

En lo que manejaba la camioneta rumbo a casa de los Cullen iba oyendo y cantando a todo lo que daba el estéreo la canción que siempre me cantaba al oído Alec

EL ANGEL QUE ERES TU-SIN BANDERA

Por que sientes la pasión que arde siempre en tu respiración

así igual que yo,

por que tienes la ansiedad

de vivir soñando en libertad

así igual que yo,

porque tienes una fé

Imposible de romper

por que sientes esa luz

Aunque no la vez

por que aprendes a volar

aunque tengas que caer

porque sabes que no hay

ya nada que perder

por eso tú me salvarás, me guiarás,

me sanarás si caigo alguna vez,

tan solo llename la fé y sanaré

por eso yo te cuidaré, te esperaré,

vigilaré que tengas que beber

cuando tu amor muera de sed

y te amaré y te amaré

por que sabes que el amor

es lo que hace a un hombre algo mejor

así igual que yo,

por que tienes una fé imposible de romper

por que sientes esa luz aunque no la vez

por que aprendes a volar aunque tengas que caer

porque sabes que no hay ya nada que perder

por eso tú me salvarás, me guiarás,

me sanarás si caigo alguna vez,

tan solo llename la fé y sanaré

por eso yo te cuidaré, te esperaré,

vigilaré que tengas que beber

cuando tu amor muera de sed

y te amaré

por eso tú me salvarás, me guiarás,

me sanarás si caigo alguna vez,

tan solo llename la fé y sanaré

por eso yo te cuidaré, te esperaré,

vigilaré que tengas que beber

cuando tu amor muera de sed

y te amaré y te amaré

Estacione el carro afuera de la puerta de la casa Cullen, antes de que me estacionara ya estaba afuera la señora Cullen y mi prima

-No te bajes ni apagues el motor-hablo mi prima-nosotras bajamos a los bebes

-Hola Sasha, me puedes llamar Esme-me saludo la señora-te quedaras a comer verdad

-Si-fue lo único que pude decir-nos vemos al rato

No quise discutir y mejor me decidí a manejar, después de la comida entraría a trabajar a la comisaria con mi tío como su asistente personal así que prácticamente no estaría con mis niños a pesar de que la mama de Alec manda pensión porque se siente obligada a hacerlo y él quiere mandar pero no sabe cual es mi cuenta

En cuanto llegue al Instituto estacione el auto y baje de él de un portazo porque esa puerta solamente se cierra de esa forma

En cuanto llegue al salón me quede en shock y lo único que pude susurrar fue: Alec

**ALEC POV**

Estaba platicando con Leah y Nahuel cuando de repente escucho a alguien susurrar mi nombre. Esa voz era conocida para mí era de mi amor, cuantas veces he soñado con volver a escuchar su voz que creo que ya mi mente me estaba jugando una mentira

"Voltea" me dijo mi pensamiento y como títere voltee

Era ella, era la misma hermosa que vi la ultima vez, pero ahora tenía las caderas más anchas y seguía teniendo la cinturita

No me pude mover lo único que pude hacer fue pronunciar su nombre y abrir los brazos para que viniera a mi pero los dos estábamos estáticos en nuestro lugar que no nos movimos


	19. Chapter 19

**LA MISMA HISTORIA **

La verdad es que ya no tolero a mi mamá y todo porque me quiere dominar siempre de que estoy feliz tranquila y sin problemas llega y lo arruina todo

Ayer por la noche inicio el problema. Estaba teniendo una conversación amena por teléfono con Emily cuando llego y ya no pude seguir la conversación

-Ya cuelga y duérmete porque luego no te quieres levantar

-Mamá cálmate yo siempre me levanto así que-le señale la puerta-te puedes retirar

-Tú vas a hacer lo que yo te diga…

La verdad no quise discutir más con ella así que tome mis cosas y me salí por la ventana

Camine hacia la playa, no quise pasar por la casa de mi amado Nahuel así que tome otra calle aunque di mucha vuelta pero no me importaba

La marea estaba muy calmada y camine por una hora hasta que encontré el tronco donde siempre nos sentábamos mis amigos y mi hermano para hablar

Estaba tan distraída que no escuche cuando llego Sam

-Hola-me saludo sentándose a mi lado

-Hola

-Emily me dijo que nuevamente tienes problemas con tu mamá

-Así es

-Y que te marco a tu celular y lo contesto Seth y él le dijo que te habías salido sin avisar

-¿Y cómo supiste donde encontrarme?

-Eres fácil de encontrar cuando te enojas siempre caminas por la playa y luego te sientas aquí a pensar y cuando ya ves bien obscuro el mar te regresas a tú casa o te vas a casa de alguien

-Creo que sigo teniendo esa manía

-Tú siempre has sido así, me acuerdo cuando fue la primera vez que te saliste de casa y tu mama me hablo toda mortificada y tu papa bien calmado porque sabía que siempre regresabas-suspiró-yo te andaba buscando por la plaza pero me acorde que a ti no te gusta ir a ese lugar porque ahí va tu buena amiga Heidi y sus perros-me reí-así que te vine a buscar aquí y aquí estabas pero cuando quieres pensar te gusta irte a meter los pies en el lago que está en el bosque

-Sí que me conoces-le di un abrazo amistoso

-Bueno te vas o te quedas otro rato aquí

-Me voy

-Te acompaño a la calle

-Gracias-nos levantamos y empezamos a caminar

Caminamos en silencio por la playa hasta que a Sam se le ocurrió aventarme con el pie agua

-Vas a ver, ven para acá tu Sam Uley-lo empecé a corretear

Hice trampa porque nunca lo podía atrapar así que le estaba aventando bolas de arena en el cabello y también en las nalgas

-Ven para acá Leah-en cuanto lo escuche hablarme así me di media vuelta y empecé a correr-tú me vas a lavar mi cabello porque tengo arena por tu culpa

-No-corrí más rápido

-Te recuerdo que nunca podrás escapar de mi-acelero el paso

-Noooooo

Me sentía feliz y libre, así seguimos jugando hasta que yo ya dije ya basta y empezamos a caminar rumbo a mi calle

-Te acuerdas de esta canción-puso una canción que solíamos cantar los dos juntos cuando me la pasaba media noche en la playa

BAJO UN CIELO DE ESTRELLAS

Mucho tiempo después de alejarme,  
Vuelvo al barrio que un día dejé...  
Con el ansia de ver por sus calles  
Mis viejos amigos, el viejo café.  
En la noche tranquila y oscura  
Hasta el aire parece decir:  
"no te olvides que siempre fui tuya  
Y sigo esperando que vuelvas a mí".

En esta noche vuelvo a ser  
Aquel muchacho soñador  
Que supo amarte y con sus versos  
Te brindó sus penas...  
Hay una voz que me dice al oído :  
"yo sé que has venido  
Por ella... por ella !".  
Qué amable y qué triste es a la vez  
La soledad del arrabal  
Con sus casitas y los árboles que pintan sombras.  
Sentir que todo... que todo la nombra,  
¡qué ganas enormes me dan de llorar!

Bajo el cielo cubierto de estrellas  
Una sombra parezco al pasar...  
No he de verme jamás con aquella  
¡qué tanto mi quiso... y hoy debo olvidar!  
En la noche tranquila y oscura  
Hasta el aire parece decir:  
"para qué recordar que fui tuya  
Si yo ya no espero que vuelvas a mí!".

En cuanto me dejo en mi calle camine y pase en frente de la casa de Nahuel

-TE AMO NAHUEL-susurre cuando estuve en frente de su casa


End file.
